Dunkle Gedanken
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Düster, traurig, depressiv....anders kann ich sie nicht beschreiben. Die meisten sind aus der Sicht von Severus Snape verfasst...
1. Meine düsteren Gedanken

Salve ihr Lieben!

Nach einigem Überlegen habe ich mich entschlossen, hier einfach mal ein paar meiner Gedichte zu veröffentlichen in der Hoffnung, das der eine oder andere (die eine oder andere) von euch sie liest und mir ein kleines Review hinterlässt...;-) Wie ich gesehen habe ist es hier ja nicht verboten, Gedichte hochzuladen, es gibt ja auch extra ein Poetry Format.

Sollte euch eines (oder mehrere?) gefallen, bitte ich euch jedoch, sie nicht einfach so zu kopieren, sei es zu welchem Zweck auch immer, sondern mich vorher per Mail zu fragen, ich kann euch versichern, ich bin ganz lieb ;-). Ich habe nur schon erlebt, dass Leute die Geschichten oder Gedichte von anderen einfach kopieren (was man auf dieser Page hier ja leider einfach so machen kann) und dann als ihre eigenen ausgeben…

In dem Sinne bitte ich euch, nicht das zu machen, was ihr sicherlich auch nicht wollt. Immerhin ist es nicht schön, wenn einem die Werke einfach so „geklaut" werden, doch ich bin sicher, ihr seid alle ganz liebe Menschen und versteht das!

GadRdF

Josephine

PS: Wundert euch nicht, wenn sie alle ziemlich düster sind, so ist halt mein Stil ;-).


	2. Am Ende

**Am Ende**

In der Dunkelheit geboren,  
gelebt und geliebt.  
Für immer verloren,  
wenn das Leben vergilbt.

Gehasst und verachtet,  
verspottet, verhöhnt.  
Im Leiden geschult  
und zum Engel des Todes erhöht.

Euer Leben gerettet,  
das seine riskiert.  
Und ihr habt gewettet,  
dass er im Kampfe verliert.

Tot ist er nun,  
seit Jahren schon.  
Am Ende spürte er nichts mehr,  
außer Bitterkeit...  
und Hohn.

_By Josephine 2003_


	3. Dunkles Schicksal

**Dunkles Schicksal**

Das Herz schon lange zersprungen  
im Feuer der Hölle.  
Warum weiss niemand.

Die Stimme schon lange gekennzeichnet  
von Kälte.  
Warum weiss niemand.

Die Augen schon lange getränkt  
von Machtgier.  
Warum weiss niemand.

Jegliches Gefühl schon lange vernichtet  
von Hass.  
Warum weiss niemand.

Die Seele schon lange durchdrungen  
von Finsternis.  
Warum weiss niemand.

Schon lange zerstört  
von der Dunklen Macht.

Warum weiss nur er allein.

_By Josephine 2003_


	4. Das Dunkle Mal

**Das Dunkle Mal**

Sanft berühre ich  
das pechschwarze Brandmal  
auf meinem linken Unterarm. -  
Leichter als ein Windhauch  
gleiten meine Finger  
über das Zeichen der Finsternis.  
Es ist so wunderschön;  
und doch tödlich. -  
Langsam schließe ich die Augen;  
Spüre die Macht,  
die mich mit dem Dunklen Lord verbindet ;  
Die Finsternis,  
die meine Seele durchströmt und in mir lebt.  
Vereint sind wir,  
unter diesem Zeichen;  
bis in alle Ewigkeit.

_By Josephine 2002_


	5. Gericht

**Gericht**

Ich schreie laut,

doch hörst du mich nicht.

Von dir kommt kein Laut,

du schlägst mich nur ins Gesicht.

Ich bitt´ dich um Hilfe,

diese gibst du mir nicht.

Ich war dein Gehilfe,

doch nun führst du mich vor Gericht.

Gibst mir an allem die Schuld,

ich bin es gewesen.

Du hast keine Geduld,

mit mir armem Wesen.

Kettest mich an Wände,

schreist mich nur an.

Warst vorher so behände,

was habe ich nur getan?

Du schließt mich fort,

willst mich vergessen.

Kommst nie wieder an diesen Ort,

wo du einst selbst hast gesessen.

_By Josephine 2003_


	6. Einsamkeit

**Einsamkeit**

Einsamkeit, sie schmerzt so sehr,

verhindert in dir immer mehr.

Zu lieben, zu glauben,

all´ das nicht mehr ist.

So dass du niemals die Schuld,

der Einsamkeit vergisst.

Niemanden mehr lässt du an dich heran,

die einsame Stille die Oberhand gewann.

Die Hoffnung sie schwindet Jahr um Jahr,

nichts kann mehr so werden,

wie es einst war.

Die Gewohnheit findet sich damit ab,

was nichts aufzuhalten vermag.

Irgendwann merkst du dann

selbst nicht mehr,

wie die Einsamkeit dich zerreißt,

immer mehr.

Dein letztes Gefühl schwindet auch bald,

genommen von der Einsamkeit,

so kalt.

Verloren hast du dich in ihrer Dunkelheit,

doch zu befreien dich,

dazu bist du nicht mehr bereit.

_By Josephine 2003_


	7. Freudenschrei

**Freudenschrei**

Kannst du ihn hören?

Meinen Freudenschrei?

Vorbei ist nun endlich mein Leid

und niemand kann mehr meine Ruhe stören.

Ich bin endlich frei,

frei von allem Schmerz und Qual.

Nichts reißt mich mehr entzwei,

denn endlich hatte ich die Wahl.

Der Weltenwandler in mir ist vergangen,

denn Erlösung habe ich am Ende gefunden.

Ich muss um mein Leben nicht mehr bangen,

meine Seele ist schon genug geschunden.

Ewiger Schlaf und ewige Ruhe,

sind von nun an meine Gefährten.

Vorbei ist meine Lebenslange Suche,

nach der Liebe die sie mir niemals gewährten.

_By Josephine 2003_


	8. Heimweg

**Heimweg**

Der Heimweg, wo ist er?

Ich find´ ihn nicht mehr.

Verloren, vergessen,

Im dunkelsten Meer.

Ich rufe, ich flehe,

Doch ihr hört mich nicht.

Wie ich ziellos hier gehe,

Meine eigenen Spuren verwisch´.

Wo bin ich?

Wo seid ihr?

Ich bin so allein,

Ach, lasst mich doch wieder bei euch sein!

Vergessen, einsam,

Verschwunden im Nichts.

Hoch im Himmel,

Der Schein eines hellen Lichts.

Geblendet, hilflos,

Stürze ich nieder.

Schon lange so kraftlos,

Meine schmerzenden Glieder.

Wo ist er, der Heimweg?

Ich find´ ihn nicht mehr.

Traurig stürze ich mich hinab,

In das tosende Meer.

Weit ausgebreitet die Arme,

Mein Umhang, er weht.

Wie die Schwingen eines Engels,

Dessen Glanz nie vergeht.

Ich falle haltlos in die wütende Flut,

Wie eine Decke aus Glas sie mich unter sich begrub.

Meine Sinne sie schwinden,

Ich gebe mich hin.

Den brechenden Schwingen,

Aus Seraphin.

_By Josephine 2003_


	9. Stumme Tränen

**Stumme Tränen**

Stumme Tränen laufen mein Gesicht hinab,

ausgelöst von Bitterkeit und Wut.

Sie durchnässen meinen Umhang immer mehr,

doch ich spüre es nicht mehr.

Seit Jahren habe ich nicht mehr geweint,

schon so lange keine Gefühle mehr gezeigt.

Nun übermannen sie mich völlig unerwartet,

ich kann nichts dagegen tun.

Ich liege am Boden und weine.

Weine über meine Taten, mein Handeln, mein Sein.

Alles in meinem Leben ist falsch,

alles ist kalt und trostlos.

Wie lange ich weinte?

Ich weiss es nicht mehr.

Niemand war da um mich zu trösten,

zu sagen, wie sehr er mich braucht.

Eine letzte Träne gleitet meine Wange hinab

Und tropft auf den kalten Boden.

Sie leuchtet im fahlen Mondlicht,

doch auch das sehe ich nicht.

Ich erhebe mich schaudernd,

eile schnell fort.

Versuche zu vergessen,

was diese Nacht geschah.

Nichts erinnert mehr an mich,

wenn die Sonne aufgeht

und ihr hellen Strahlen auf den

Boden wirft.

Nichts, außer einer glitzernden Träne.

Eine, meiner stummen Tränen.

_By Josephine 2003_


	10. Vergeblich

**Vergeblich **

Ich sprach zu dir Worte des Vertrauens;  
doch du schwiegst.  
Ich sah dich an mit klaren Augen;  
doch du hast deine Augen vor mir verschlossen.  
Ich begegnete dir mit offenem Herzen;  
doch dein Herz hat mich zurückgewiesen.  
Ich ging auf dich zu mit liebevollen Gesten;  
doch du gingst an mir vorüber.

All´ meine Bemühungen waren vergeblich.

_By Josephine 2003_


	11. Versprechen

**Versprechen **

Vor langer Zeit hast du geschworen  
mir zu helfen, den richtigen Weg zu wählen.  
Wusstest du nicht, was ich damals schon war?  
Welcher Weg mir vorherbestimmt war?  
Nein. Du wusstest es nicht.  
Sonst hättest du dieses Versprechen nie ausgesprochen.  
Hättest mir nie helfen wollen.  
Selbst heute, nach so langer Zeit; -  
Zeit der Finsternis und des Hasses;  
weisst du nicht, was ich bin.  
Meine Augen konnte ich nie verbergen.  
In ihnen siehst du meine dunkle Seele;  
Nie ist es dir aufgefallen.  
Du sahst die Bitterkeit; doch nicht den Verrat.  
Du sahst die Einsamkeit; doch nicht dem Hass.  
Du sahst das Wissen; doch nicht die Macht.  
Nun ist es zu spät.  
Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt;  
Meine schwarze Seele akzeptiert und  
damit mein Schicksal besiegelt.

_By Josephine 2002_


	12. Zu spät

**Zu Spät**

Zu spät ist es nun zurückzukehren,  
die Schuld zu verleugnen und abzustreiten.

So vielen Menschen habe ich das Leben genommen;  
mit Freude und Leidenschaft getötet.

Seelen habe ich zerstört;  
mit Hass und Verachtung gezeichnet.

Jetzt ist es Zeit für jenen Taten zu büßen,  
die ich unter dem Bann des Dunklen Lords begangen habe.

Gekommen ist die Zeit,  
in der sie als schwarze Schatten der Vergangenheit wiederkehren werden;  
um sich an mir für ihren Tod zu rächen.

Als Preis für ihr Leid.

_By Josephine 2002_


	13. Vergessen

**Vergessen**

Vergessen will ich,

alles was war.

Vergessen kann ich,

die dir dienende Schar.

Vergessen soll ich,

mein vergangenes Leben.

Vergessen muss ich,

die Macht, die du mir gegeben.

Ein neues Leben,

einen neuen Sinn.

Hat er alleine mir gegeben,

durch den ich war…

und bin.

_By Josephine 2002_


	14. Halt mich

**Halt mich**

Vor mir ein Abgrund.

……….

Stille.

……….

Dunkelheit.

……….

Leise Atemzüge.

……….

Meine eigenen.

……….

Stille.

……….

Einsamkeit.

……….

Der Abgrund.

……….

Ein Schritt.

……….

Ich falle.

……….

Stille.

……….

Dunkelheit.

_By Josephine 2005_


	15. Alleine

**Alleine**

Ich fühle mich so verlassen,

keiner ist hier.

Ich sah stumm zu,

wie sie mich alle vergaßen

und nun ist niemand mehr bei mir.

Zitternd strecke ich meine Arme aus,

doch niemand von euch hat sie gesehen.

Ihr grenztet mich nur aus,

wolltet mich nicht sehen.

Nun stehe ich hier.

Einsam. Allein.

Keiner sieht, wie ich in der Kälte frier.

Warum wollt ihr nicht bei mir sein?

Immer trauriger wird mein Blick,

immer verlassener der Weg.

Dann,ganz leise macht es -_Klick_-

und ich weiß, warum mich keiner von euch versteht.

Ich bin anders als ihr,

anders, als alle.

Deshalb gibt es für mich kein „Wir".

Niemand sieht es,

wenn ich falle.

So gehe ich denn meinen Weg,

doch eines,

das könnt ihr mir nicht rauben.

Meine Hoffnung, meinen Glauben,

dass mich irgendwann einer von euch versteht.

_By Josephine 2005_


	16. Sehnsucht

**Sehnsucht**

Ich sehne mich danach,

einfach nur in den Arm genommen zu werden.

Mich in einer Umarmung geborgen fühlen zu können.

Ich sehne mich danach,

einfach nur angesehen zu werden.

In diesen Augen Liebe zu erkennen.

Ich sehne mich danach,

einfach nur geküsst zu werden.

Sanfte Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren.

Ich sehne mich danach,

einfach nur verstanden zu werden.

Keine Lügen mehr hinter meinem Rücken.

Ich sehne mich danach,

einfach nur einen Freund zu haben.

Keine Einsamkeit mehr.

Ich sehne mich danach,

einfach nur geliebt zu werden.

So sein zu können, wie ich bin.

_By Josephine 2005_


	17. Die Ewigkeit

**Die Ewigkeit**

Wie viele Jahre sind nun schon vergangen,

seitdem ich geboren wurde?

Jahrzehnte? Jahrhunderte?

Oder sogar Jahrtausende?

Ich weiß es nicht, so lange ist es nun schon her.

Ich wandle schon so lange auf der Erde.

Immer eine neue Nacht, ein neues Jahr.

Meine Wege haben mich schon überall hingeführt,

doch nirgendwo habe ich gefunden,

wonach ich suche.

Aber, wonach suche ich eigentlich?

Welche Fragen habe ich,

welche Antworten werde ich erhalten?

Darauf weiß ich auch keine Antwort.

Wie auf so Vieles.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich weite suchen werde.

Ich gebe nicht auf! Niemals!

Ich werde nicht eher ruhen,

bis ich es gefunden habe.

Erst dann ist meine Suche vorbei.

Wie viele Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte

Und Jahrtausende auch vergehen werden.

Es ist ganz egal, denn Zeit spielt für

mich keine Rolle mehr.

Nein, Zeit ist nicht mehr als ein Augenblick für mich.

Eine Nacht. Ein Leben. Die Ewigkeit.

Wo ist schon der Unterschied?

_By Josephine 2004_


	18. Ich kann nicht mehr

**Ich kann nicht mehr**

Ich kann nicht mehr,

dass wird mir immer mehr bewusst.

Euer Spott wir immer lauter,

immer mehr, immer verletzender.

Ich habe gegen euch gekämpft,

niemals aufgegeben,

denn da war immer etwas,

für das es sich lohnte zu kämpfen.

Nun ist sie weg, diese Hoffnung

und mit ihr meine Kraft.

Zuletzt habe ich mich

an diese Hoffnung geklammert,

wie ein Ertrinkender nach einem

Stück Holz greift.

Doch nun, wo diese Hoffnung nicht mehr ist,

da habe ich keine Kraft mehr zum kämpfen.

Wofür denn auch?

Für mich selbst?

Wohl kaum.

Immer mehr gehe ich unter

in diesem Meer aus Verachtung und Lüge.

Eine heile Welt gibt es für mich

schon lange nicht mehr;

gab es eigentlich nie!

Ich kenne nichts anderes außer kämpfen,

denn mein Leben war noch nie leicht,

noch nie ohne Verrat und Trug.

Als Schutz habe ich eine spitze Zunge entwickelt,

doch auch sie hilft mir nicht mehr;

ohne Kraft.

Hilflos bin ich. Und alleine.

Ein Leben in Einsamkeit,

ist das meine Bestimmung?

Ein Leben ohne Liebe,

ohne Vertrauen,

ohne Freunde?

Schon so grausam ist es zu mir gewesen,

das Leben.

Dabei hat es gerade erst wirklich begonnen.

_By Josephine 2005_


	19. Verzweiflung

**Verzweiflung**

Du willst mir sagen,

dass es vorbei ist.

Zu Ende. Für immer.

Ich kann deine Worte nicht verstehen.

Will sie nicht verstehen.

Nicht hören.

Deine Worte dringen nicht zu mir durch,

dass erlaube ich nicht!

Verzweiflung. Wut.

So kann es doch nicht vorbei sein!

Nein. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt.

Wo ich so kurz vor dem Ziel stand.

So darf es nicht enden,

dass ist ungerecht!

Was habe ich nicht alles getan,

für diese Liebe?

Gelacht. Gelitten. Gehofft.

Geweint. Geschrieen.

Jahre des Leidens, der Liebe,

sollen einfach so vorbei sein?

Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen!

Woher nimmst du das Recht dazu,

so etwas zu behaupten?

Woher nimmst du es?

Los, sag es mir!

Du zerstörst mein Leben,

meine Gefühle.

Ist dir das überhaupt klar?

Mit diesen Worten hast du

mir mehr Schmerz zugefügt,

als jede Waffe es jemals hätte fertig bringen können.

Unerbittlich. Hart.

Ich spüre nichts mehr.

Kein Gefühl. Keinen Schmerz.

Keine Trauer.

Jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne.

Leere.

Das ist es, was ich noch spüre.

Nichts. Dunkelheit.

Nur Leere.

Du sagst,

mit der Zeit ginge das vorüber,

doch woher willst du das wissen?

Du sagst mir diese Worte,

merkst, welche Wirkung sie auf mich haben,

doch helfen kannst du mir nicht.

Leider.

Ich wünschte, du könntest es.

Wirklich.

Doch helfen kann mir keiner.

Noch nicht einmal die Zeit,

denn meine Liebe wird die Zeit überdauern.

_By Josephine _

_September 2004_


	20. Wenn ich daran denke

**Wenn ich daran denke**

Wenn ich daran denke,

wie du in seinen Armen lagst,

zieht sich mein Herz zusammen.

Wenn ich daran denke,

wie eure Körper eng umschlungen waren,

möchte ich schreien.

Wenn ich daran denke,

wie sich eure Lippen gierig vereint haben,

läuft eine einzelne Träne meine Wange hinab.

Wenn ich daran denke,

wie ihr euch gegenseitig in die Augen geblickt habt,

ballen meine Hände sich zu Fäusten.

Wenn ich daran denke,

wie du mich einsam zurück gelassen und vergessen hast,

zerbricht meine Welt erneut in tausend Scherben.

_By Josephine 2005_


	21. Vampir

**Vampir**

Ich erwache,

wenn die Finsternis über das Licht gesiegt hat.

Dann ersteige ich aus den Schatten,

dunkel und voller Hass.

Giere nach dem Blut der Lebenden,

welches mein Lebenselixier ist.

Rot, süß und unheimlich verlockend.

Den eisigen Wind spüre ich nicht,

der sanft meine bleiche Haut berührt

und meinen tiefschwarzen Umhang wehen lässt.

Im silbernen Mondlicht blitzen meine

spitzen Zähne wie Dolche des Todes.

Von der Gier getränkt glitzern meine

wilden Augen in der Nacht. –

Tagsüber sind sie kalt und leer.

Als Geschöpf der Nacht und

Engel des Todes wandle' ich durch die Dunkelheit.

Nacht für Nacht;

bis in alle Ewigkeit.

_By Josephine 2003_


	22. Dezemberlied

Salve ihr Lieben!

Entschuldigt, dass ich hier einfach so reinplatze, doch ich möchte mich ganz lieb bei allen bedanken, denen meine Gedichte so gut gefallen und die sich überhaupt die Mühe machen, meine düsteren Gedanken zu lesen. Düster sind sie ja meisten schon _seufz. _Also araglas16, Ellys, Tinu, jdsmile und Lizz, ihr könnte euch gerne (und sollt es sogar) angesprochen fühlen, ihr seid die Besten! Damit ihr zwischendurch auch mal was Anderes von mir zu lesen bekommt habe ich hier mein Gedicht "Dezemberlied" hochgeladen, ein Projekt, dass wir in der Klasse im Dezember gemacht haben und wobei ich seht gut abgeschnitten habe _stolz ist_. Orientieren mussten wir uns dabei an Goethes "Mailied", welches ihr vielleicht kennen werdet.

So, genug geschwafelt und weiter geht es...wünsche euch allen weiter hin viel Spaß und auf das ihr mir immer so lieb reviewt, dass motiviert wirklich ungeheuer _knuddelt alle ganz doll_.

PS: Meine Gedichte bestehen eigentlich fast alle aus Strophen, nur irgendwie killt die immer _argh _und schreibt alles, genau wie das Dezemberlied, im Block. Bei den ersten wenigen Gedichten gingen die Strophen noch, nur jetzt klappt das nicht mehr, fragt mich bitte nicht, woran das schon wieder liegt _seufz. _Immer diese neuen Regelungen..._grmpf. _Ich wollte das nur mal anmerken, doch vielleicht habt ihr euch das schon gedacht ;-).

GadRdF

Josephine

* * *

**Dezemberlied**

Ach, wie herrlich ist diese Zeit,

beschaut man die Landschaft mit ihrem Kleid.

Glitzernd weiß; gefroren, kalt.

Verzaubert ist auch der alte Wald.

Gefroren sind Bäume und Felder umher,

ruhen unter'm Schnee,

so leicht und doch schwer.

Schlafen bis weit in den Frühling hinein,

wollen sie doch dann wieder farbenfroh sein.

Die Winde sind eisig,

stechend und stark.

Denen keine Macht Einhalt gebieten vermag.

Sie zerren an Hüten, Mänteln und Schals,

an Ästen und Blättern, gefrorenem Gras.

Ein jeder Mensch sitzt dann drinnen in der Stub',

von alten Mann bis hin zum Bub'.

Wärmen ihr Hände an den knisternden Flammen,

kommen sie doch alle am Kamin zusammen.

Vor dem Fenster, da tanzen die Flocken.

Wollen alle auf dem Fenstersims hocken.

Schauen hinein und wünschen sich von Herzen,

berühren zu können die Feuer und Kerzen.

_By Josephine _

_Dezember 2004_


	23. Nur ein Traum

**Nur ein Traum**

Du nimmst mich an der Hand,

führst mich sicher durchs Leben.

Es ist, als hätten wir uns schon immer gekannt,

als hätte es dich schon immer an meiner Seite gegeben.

Wir gehen durch Schnee,

Winde und Regen.

Überqueren die See,

gehen mutig durchs Leben.

Niemals geht einer von uns allein,

ist doch der andere immer dabei.

So soll es für immer und ewig sein

Und doch sind wir im Herzen stets frei.

Gehen Hand in Hand,

die Liebe ist es, auf die wir unsere Hoffnung baun'.

Verbindet und auch ein starkes Band,

so wird und doch klar:

Es war nur ein Traum.

_By Josephine 2005_


	24. Sein Leben

**Sein Leben**

Vergessen

Und einsam

Ewig allein,

Verderben

Und Sterben

So wird es sein,

auf ewig gebrochen,

zum Leben verdammt –

niemals in Frieden

immer verkannt.

_By Josephine 2005_


	25. Dunkle Schönheit

**Dunkle Schönheit**

Die Augen so schwarz wie die tiefste Nacht,

ein dunkles Glitzern, stummes Funkeln.

Hättest du das gedacht?

Weiße Lippen sinnlich und fest,

so weich und sanft.

Wusstest du es?

Die Haut von einem so makellosen Weiß,

dass das Mondlicht fahl gegen sie erscheint.

Ist sie kalt oder heiß?

Eine Stimme so fließend wie schwarzer Samt,

dunkel und doch kalt.

Hast du sie erkannt?

Das Herz ist schon lange erfroren,

in Einsamkeit und Wut.

Doch ist er deshalb gleich verloren?

_By Josephine 2005_


	26. Hilflos

**Hilflos**

Eure Schreie sind laut,

die Finger erhoben.

Wie ihr von oben hinab schaut,

mich eure Blicke durchbohren.

Ich hebe die Hände,

schüttel' den Kopf.

Doch um mich herum nur Wände,

verschlossene Türen,

wo ich auch klopf'.

Einsame, alleine,

verloren im Schmerz.

Wie ich nur noch weine,

ist das alles ein Scherz?

Spielt ihr mit mir,

wie ein Spieler mit Karten?

Schon so lange stehe ich hier,

aber ihr lasst mich warten.

Warten, auf was denn?

Gerechtigkeit?

Es kann nicht so sein,

zu so etwas seid ihr nicht bereit!

So lass' ich's geschehen,

Jahr um Jahr.

Es nützt nichts, mein Flehen,

vor der schreienden Schaar.

Euer Urteil war gesprochen,

schon lange bevor,

ihr die Gerechtigkeit gebrochen

und ich meine Hoffnung verlor.

Niemals habe ich euch etwas getan,

doch dass ich lebte, war euch Grund genug.

Ich hatte keine Change, die ich vertan

und niemals wird er enden, dieser ewige Unfug.

_By Josephine 2005_


	27. Nebel

**Nebel**

Nebel

……….

Grau in Grau

……….

Undurchsichtig

……….

Niemand da

……….

Nur Nebel

……….

Sonst nichts

……….

Verloren

……….

Verirrt

……….

Im Nebel

_By__ Josephine 2005_


	28. Sternenklare Nacht, doch der Regen kommt

Dieses Gedicht entstand im Zuge der Challenge im März 2005 mit Ellys und gehört zur gleichnamigen Geschichte "Sternenklare Nacht, doch der Regen kommt" von mir.

**

* * *

**

**Sternenklare Nacht, doch der Regen kommt**

Sternenklare Nacht,

Bitterkalt.

Herbstwinde lassen Blätter tanzen,

Das Heulen des Wolfes in der Ferne hallt.

Wirbel aus Blättern,

Strudel aus Rot.

So tanzen die Blätter immer fort,

Mit leisem Rauschen naht der Tod.

Sternenklare Nacht,

Bald vorüber.

Regenwolken ziehen auf,

Bringen mit sich die alten Lieder.

Das Leben ist sinnlos geworden,

Dunkel und leer.

Nun soll es enden,

Die Last auf der Seele war zu schwer.

Sternenklare Nacht,

Verhangen von Regen.

Niemand wird um ihn trauern,

Denn keiner beachtete ihn im Leben.

Nun ist er fort,

Kommt nie wieder zurück.

Wird er die Erlösung finden?

Endlich Freiheit und Glück?

Der letzte Traum der Seele,

Nun ist er fort.

Hat das Leben verlassen,

Zog an einen anderen Ort.

Ein schwarzer Engel

Ist er gewesen.

Wer hätte es in ihm vermutet,

Ein solch schönes Wesen?

Die Schwingen gebrochen,

Die Seele geschändet.

So fand er den Tod,

So hat es geendet.

_By Josephine 2005_


	29. Alte Lieder

**Alte Lieder**

Kalte Nächte,

trübe Tage.

Niemand dächte,

niemand stell die Frage.

Es sind die alten Lieder,

grausam und laut.

Ich höre sie immer wieder.

Alles ist vorüber,

worauf ich einst meine Hoffnung gebaut.

Alleine stehe ich im Regen,

doch spüre ich ihn nicht.

Will mir denn keiner geben,

ein wenig von seinem Licht?

Es sind die alten Lieder,

grausam und laut.

Ich höre sie immer wieder.

Alles ist vorüber,

worauf ich einst meine Hoffnung gebaut.

Ich strecke meine Hände,

möchte eure Berührung spüren.

Doch sehe ich, wie ihr euch anwendet,

sich eure Blicke verlieren.

Es sind die alten Lieder,

grausam und laut.

Ich höre sie immer wieder.

Alles ist vorüber,

worauf ich einst meine Hoffnung gebaut.

Niemand will mich retten,

keiner erlösen.

In mir seht ihr nur den dunklen Schrecken,

für euch stehe ich im Bund mit dem Bösen.

Es sind die alten Lieder,

grausam und laut.

Ich höre sie immer wieder.

Alles ist vorüber,

worauf ich einst meine Hoffnung gebaut.

So lebe ich denn auf ewig allein,

lebe in Schatten und Dunkelheit.

Vielleicht soll es so sein,

denn zu befreien mich, dazu wart ihr nicht bereit.

Es sind die alten Lieder,

grausam und laut.

Ich höre sie immer wieder.

Alles ist vorüber,

worauf ich einst meine Hoffnung gebaut.

_By Josephine 2005_


	30. Schwarzer Samt

**Schwarzer Samt**

Eine Symphonie

Aus Schwarz und Weiß,

Eine Stimme wie Samt.

Auf ewig jedoch ausgestoßen,

Von den Menschen hart verstoßen,

Nur des Wissens wegen anerkannt.

Er wird gemieden,

Von allen verlassen.

Es gab niemals eine Zeit,

Wo sie ihn nicht hassten.

_By__ Josephine 2005_


	31. Dunkelheit

**Dunkelheit**

Wo ist der Weg?

Habe ich ihn wieder verfehlt?

War ich gar blind?

Verloren im Wind?

Das ich ihn nicht sah,

wo er doch war,

ganz in der Nähe,

die zuvor verschmähte.

Ich sehe nichts,

laufe starren Blicks,

immer fort.

Doch an welchen Ort?

Wo bin ich?

Wen find ich?

Wer wird siegen,

wenn es mir gelingt,

aus der Dunkelheit zu fliehen?

_By Josephine 2005_


	32. Verloren und auserkoren

**Verloren und auserkoren**

Bin ich verloren?

Habt ihr mich auserkoren,

niemals zu finden,

mich immer zu winden?

Unter brennenden Schmerzen,

über die sie nur scherzten.

Ewig gefangen,

muss ich gar bangen.

Um das Letzte, was geblieben,

es ist nicht der Frieden.

Es ist nur die Leere,

die man mir gewährte.

Doch tief in ihr drin,

gar ohne Sinn,

ist eines geblieben.

Wird es auch siegen?

Oder geht es verloren,

da ihr mich habt erkoren,

auf ewig zu sein,

immer allein.

Mit gebrochenem Herzen,

unsäglichen Schmerzen?

_By Josephine 2005_


	33. Gefunden

**Gefunden**

Meine Seele geschunden,

bis ich dich gefunden.

Du wolltest mich retten,

erlösen von den Ketten.

Deren Schmerz mir seit Jahren,

ist widerfahren.

Hast sie gebrochen,

dich nicht erschrocken.

Von meiner Seele,

der alles fehlte.

Wagtest den Schritt,

schautest nicht zurück.

Führtest mich ins Licht,

gefallen bin ich nicht.

_By Josephine 2005_


	34. Denk an das Versprechen

**Denk' an das Versprechen**

Denk' an das Versprechen,

dass du mir einst hast gegeben.

Ich flehe dich an, es nicht zu vergessen,

denn nur so kann ich leben.

Du hast es geschworen,

an meiner Seite zu bleiben.

Ohne dich bin ich verloren,

wolltest brechen mein Schweigen.

Du wolltest mir zeigen,

wie es ist zu hoffen.

Endlich einmal nicht zu leiden,

habe ich doch dich getroffen.

Mir dir habe ich einen,

dem ich vertrauen kann.

Ich muss nicht mehr weinen,

ich lebe nur noch in deinem Bann.

Verlass mich bitte nicht,

lass mich nicht allein.

Stell mich nicht vor dieses Gericht,

lass mich auf ewig bei dir sein.

Denk' an das Versprechen,

dass du mir einst hast gegeben.

Ich flehe dich an, es nicht zu brechen,

denn nur so kann ich leben.

_By Josephine 2005_


	35. Flügel

**Flügel**

Ich wünsche mir Flügel,

um frei zu sein.

Um weit sehen zu können,

nicht gar so klein.

Die Luft zu beherrschen,

die Winde zu spüren.

Mich treiben lassen,

von der Weite verführen.

Alles zu sehen,

alles zu begreifen.

In die Höhe empor steigen,

nach den Sternen zu greifen.

Meine Gedanken sind frei,

meine Seele hat Schwingen.

Sie heben mich hinfort,

lassen Unrecht verklingen.

Ich lebte schon immer,

doch nun wird mir klar.

Dass es endlich so ist,

wie am Anfang alles war.

_By Josepine 2005_


	36. Der Engel den Gott vergaß

**Der Engel den Gott vergaß**

Gebrochene Schwingen,  
einst wunderschön.  
Nun völlig zerstört,  
mit Wunden versehn.

Die schneeweiße Haut,  
geschunden und verletzt.  
Der Schönheit beraubt,  
wurde er wie ein Untier gehetzt.

Die Augen erloschen,  
kein Funkeln mehr da.  
Abgestumpft und tot,  
waren sie einst so klar.

Er war einst ein Engel,  
hat an Gottes Seite gesessen.  
Doch nun ist er gebrochen,  
von seinem Herren vergessen.

Auf ewig verdammt,  
immer allein.  
So ist nun sein Leben,  
so wird es sein.

_By Josephine 2005_


	37. Niemand

**Niemand**

Niemand hört es, wenn ich flehe.

Niemand sieht es, wenn ich zerbreche.

Niemand glaubt es, wenn ich weine.

Niemand hält es für möglich, wenn ich fühle.

Niemand bemerkt es, wenn ich falle.

Niemand interessiert es, wen ich mich selbst verliere.

Niemand stört es, wenn ich sterbe.

Jeder ist sich sicher, dass ich verloren bin.

_By Josephine 2005_


	38. Regen

**Regen**

Wieder regnet es,

spült meine Tränen hinfort.

Stürmende Winde,

ein schauriger Ort.

Es ist dunkelste Nacht,

niemand ist hier.

Ich bin ganz allein,

niemand sieht wie ich frier.

Ich gehe durch Wald,

über Felder und Wiesen.

Kälte meinen Körper durchzieht,

eiskalt mein Herz verschließen.

Dennoch wandere ich weiter,

bleibe niemals stehen.

Ich bin dazu verdammt,

denn niemand will in meine Augen sehen.

Ich bin einsam,

verlassen, von allen verstoßen.

Es schmerzt mich so sehr,

wie sie um meine Seele losen.

Der Regen ist tröstend,

hilft mir vergessen.

Wie oft habe ich nun schon,

hier draußen gesessen?

So vergehen die Jahre,

verfliegen im Wind.

Auf ewig wird es so sein,

denn ich bin ein Schattenkind.

Wieder regnet es,

spült meine Tränen hinfort.

Stürmende Winde,

ein schauriger Ort.

_By__ Josephine 2005_


	39. Gebrochenes Herz

**Gebrochenes Herz**

Mein Herz war gebrochen,

schon lange bevor,

ich meine letzte Hoffnung verlor.

Niemand sah es,

niemand verstand,

warum mein Leben zerfloss wie Sand.

Warum meine Augen,

meine Seele, mein Herz,

waren erfüllt von so viel Schmerz.

Sie spotteten nur,

schauten schnell fort,

verbannten mich an jenen Ort.

Wo es nichts gibt,

außer Dunkelheit und Leere,

die an meiner Seele zerrte.

So zerbrach am Ende

nicht nur mein Herz,

mein ganzes Sein bestand

nur noch aus Schmerz.

_By Josephine 2005_


	40. Unsichtbar

**Unsichtbar**

Was muss ich tun,

damit ihr mich endlich bemerkt?

Was muss ich sagen?

Was denken?

Niemand von euch seiht mich,

niemand reicht mir die Hand.

Mein Weg ist dunkel, steinig.

Ich falle oft,

doch niemand fängt mich,

stützt mich.

Immer wieder verliere ich den Weg,

treibe ab in Dunkelheit,

Verderben.

Alleine muss ich den Weg wieder finden,

niemand hilft mir,

niemand führt mich,

denn niemand sieht mich.

_By Josephine 2005_


	41. Unzerbrechlich

**Unzerbrechlich**

Denkst du wirklich, ich sei unzerbrechlich?

Deine scharfen Worte würden mein Herz nicht erreichen?

Oh doch, dass tun sie!

Jedes Wort brennt sich tief in meine geschundene Seele,

mein Herz zerbricht immer mehr.

Die Risse werden tiefer,

unaufhaltsam.

Ich bin nicht unzerbrechlich,

nicht herzlos; seelenlos.

Jede Abweisung von dir schmerzt.

Brennt.

Nach außen hin muss ich stark sein,

darf keine Schwäche zeigen.

Doch innerlich bin ich leer geworden,

kalt.

Mein Herz besteht nur noch aus Scherben;

tausende von Scherben,

die nicht mehr zusammengefügt werden können.

Ich bin nicht unzerbrechlich,

denn ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.

_By Josephine 2005_


	42. Du bist

**Du bist**

Du bist mein Licht in tiefster Nacht,

du bist mein Fels in der peitschenden See,

du bist mein Baum in Sturm und Wind,

du bist mein Halt bei steinige Pfaden,

du bist mein Feuer in kalten Nächten,

du bist meine Brücke über dem Abgrund,

du bist meine Hoffnung in Zeiten des Leids,

du bist mein Trost in Zeiten der Trauer,

du bist der Engel an meiner Seite,

du bist mir das Wichtigste auf der Welt.

_By Josephine 2005_


	43. Hoffnung

**Hoffnung**

Noch habe ich nicht aufgegeben.

Trotz aller Einsamkeit und Schuld,

bin ich bereit euch zu vergeben.

Ihr habt mich verachtet,

mich niemals unter euch akzeptiert.

Wie lange habe ich auf den Moment gewartet?

In dem ihr mir sagt,

dass ihr mich mögt und schätzt.

In dem ihr den Schritt zu mir wagt.

Mich aufnehmt mit offenen Armen,

doch es ist nur die Hoffnung,

vor der sie mich warnten.

Ich bin schon fast zerbrochen. Seht!

Zeigt mir doch den Weg aus der Dunkelheit…

…und versteht.

_By Josephine 2005_


	44. Glaube

**Glaube**

Ich glaube an Hoffnung,

eine bessere Zeit.

An Wärme und Schutz,

Geborgenheit.

An Menschen, die mich lieben,

halten im Schmerz.

Die bei mir sind,

wenn zu brechen droht mein Herz.

Ich glaube an Liebe,

Hoffnung und Glück.

An einen Weg nach vorne,

nie mehr zurück.

An ein warmes Feuer,

an kalten Tagen.

An einen Menschen der mir hilft,

mein Leid zu ertragen.

Ich glaube an ihn,

der mich versteht.

Der nicht zurück weicht,

sondern zu mir steht.

Ich kann ihm nichts geben,

außer dem, was besiegte,

mein dunkles Schicksal,

es ist die Liebe.

_By Josephine 2005_


	45. Wer?

**Wer?**

Ihr lacht.

Ich weine.

Ihr seid zusammen.

Ich alleine.

Ihr seid glücklich.

Ich bin traurig.

Ihr seid beliebt.

Ich bin der Außenseiter.

Ihr seid ihr.

Wer bin ich?

_By Josephine 2005_


	46. Unsterbliches Herz

**Unsterbliches Herz**

Unsterbliches Herz,

gebrochen, geschunden,

von so viel Schmerz.

Verloren für immer

In Dunkelheit.

Ganz ohne Hoffnungsschimmer.

Ist es noch rot?

Oder schon schwarz,

tot?

Wird es siegen,

im endlosen Kampf?

Oder dem Hass erliegen?

Noch ist es stark,

hält die Schmerzen aus.

Wie es sonst kein Herz vermag.

Es wird nicht unterliegen,

kämpfen für ewig,

denn sein Schicksal ist es zu siegen!

_By Josephine 2005_


	47. Herzenswunsch

**Herzenswunsch**

Einen Freund,

der zu mir hält.

Der mich nicht verlässt,

meinen Weg wählt.

Mich in den Arm nimmt,

versteht.

Mich immer beschützt,

zu mir steht.

Mich niemals vergisst,

meine Erinnerung bewahrt.

Tief im Herzen,

seine Freundschaft offenbart.

Nicht vergeht,

wie ein Blatt im Wind.

Unsere Freundschaft,

da wir beste Freunde sind.

_By Josephine 2005_


	48. Umarm mich

**Umarm mich**

Nimm mich in den Arm.

Bitte.

Ich flehe dich an.

Halt mich.

Ich falle.

Strecke meine Hand nach dir aus.

Bitte.

Ergreif sie.

Nimm mich in deine Arme.

Weise mich nicht ab.

Ich brauche dich so sehr.

Halt mich.

Ich falle.

Ohne dich.

Bin ich gebrochen.

Umarme mich.

Halt mich.

Bitte.

_By Josephine 2005_


	49. Treffende Worte

**Treffende Worte**

Leise gesprochen,

böse gemeint.

Mein Herz ist gebrochen,

meine Seele, sie weint.

Immer wieder,

immer mehr.

Wie alte Lieder,

klingend schwer.

Monoton,

niemals leise.

Euer Hohn,

auf der gleichen Weise.

Wann wird es enden?

Wann ist es vorbei?

Warum wollt ihr mich so schänden?

Was bringt euch mein Schrei?

Ich erdulde sie stumm,

wehre mich nicht.

Unterbreche nicht euer Tun,

stelle mich vor euer Gericht.

_By Josephine 2005_


	50. Flut

**Flut**

Sie übermannt mich,

nimmt mich mit sich.

Ich drohe zu ertrinken,

in ihren Weiten zu versinken.

Ich drehe mich im Kreis,

auch wenn ich weiß,

dass sie mich vernichtet,

sich der Himmel niemals lichtet.

Ein Strudel aus Rot,

ist es der Tod?

Dann ist es vorbei.

Bin ich nun frei?

_By Josephine 2005_


	51. Sonnenstrahl

**Sonnenstrahl**

Alles durchdringendes,

goldenes Licht.

Kamst zu mir hin,

ich fürchte dich nicht.

Bringst Wärme mit dir,

die alles erfüllt.

Ich kannte sie nicht,

war ihr niemals gewillt.

Nun ist sie hier,

durchdringt mein Herz.

War vorher so kalt,

erfüllt von Schmerz.

Jetzt ist sie fort,

diese drückende Kälte.

Wärme durchströmt mich,

weil ich diesen Weg wählte.

_By Josephine 2005_


	52. Eine Träne

**Eine Träne**

Eine Träne vergossen im Schmerz und im Leid,

als Zeichen der Trauer hat sie mich nicht befreit.

Durch den Schmerz meiner Seele, schon lange gebrochen,

ist die Verzweiflung erneut in mir hochgekrochen.

Wandelt sich in Wut die alles zerstört,

denn niemand hat das Flehen meiner Träne erhört.

Sie lief meine Wange langsam hinab,

fiel schließlich noch klar auf dein einsames Grab.

Niemand hat sie gesehen wie sie fiel auf den Boden,

ihr dachtet es ginge mir gut,

doch ich habe gelogen.

_By Josephine 2005_


	53. Liebesglut

**Liebesglut**

Ich wünsche mir so sehr,

du wärst ganz und gar mein.

Ohne dich an meiner Seite,

fühle ich mich so allein.

Ich suchte deine Nähe,

suchte deine Wärme.

Nun ist es so weit gekommen,

dass ich mich vor dir gräme.

Es tut so weh,

dich nun zu sehen.

Dich nicht berühren zu können,

mit dir Hand in Hand zu gehen.

Ich habe ihn verloren,

den letzten Traum meiner Seele.

So unendlich weit fort bist du,

auf meinem Herzen lastet solch eine Schwere.

Wo bist du,

mein Engel,

mein größtes Gut?

Mein Herz zerspringt vor Sehnsucht,

in immerwährender Liebesglut.

Für Klaus

_By Josephine 2005_


	54. Mitternacht

**Mitternacht**

Dunkler Himmel,

keine Sterne.

Nur das bleibe Mondeslicht.

Es leuchtet hier und in der Ferne,

erhellt der Nacht gar schön Gesicht.

Alles ruht zu dieser Zeit,

nur der Wind rauscht durch die Bäume.

Die Nacht ist Heimat der Einsamkeit,

erzeugt seit jeher düstere Träume.

Grausig sieht dann alles aus,

schaurige Schatten, flüsternde Stimmen.

Selbst auf dem aller kleinsten Haus,

scheinen dunkle Gestalten zu ringen.

Doch entdeckst du erst nach langer Zeit,

die Schönheit ganz von jeder Nacht.

So sei als dann ja stets bereit,

die Mitternacht zu schauen in ihrer ganzen Pracht.

_By Josephine 2005_


	55. Feuer

**Feuer**

Ich habe es zu lange berührt,

das Feuer.

Es brannte nicht auf meiner Haut,

das Feuer.

Dennoch hat es gebrannt,

das Feuer.

Es ließ nichts als Leere zurück,

das Feuer.

Verbrannte meine Gefühle,

das Feuer.

Verbrannte alles, was ich noch besaß,

das Feuer.

Meine Seele verbrannte es,

das Feuer.

Mein Herz verbrannte es,

das Feuer.

Man sieht es in meinen Augen glühen,

das Feuer.

Ich habe es zu lange berührt,

das Feuer.

Doch es verbrannte mich nicht.

_By Josephine 2005_


	56. Schatten

**Schatten**

Sie warten auf mich,

lauern hinter jedem Baum.

Verfolgen mit lautlos,

ich kann ihnen nicht entkommen.

Ich laufe schneller,

sie sind hinter mir.

Vor mir.

Neben mir.

Einfach überall.

Alles, was ich höre sind meine Schritte,

und ihr Lachen.

Leise flüsternd,

säuselnd im Wind.

Ich versuche zu entkommen,

kann es nicht.

Halte mir die Ohren zu,

doch sie sind immer noch da.

Überall.

Nirgendwo.

Werde ich verrückt?

Sie tanzen um mich herum,

verhöhnen mich.

Ich schreie.

Stille.

Sie sind da,

ich weiß es.

Spüre es.

Ich laufe schneller.

Falle.

Weiter.

Sie sind hinter mir,

die Schatten.

Die Schatten meiner Vergangenheit.

Nur weg.

_By Josephine 2005_


	57. Sieh mich an

**Sieh mich an**

Sieh mich an!

Verdammt,

schau endlich zu mir hin.

Verschließe nicht immer

deine Augen vor der Wahrheit.

Sieh mich an!

Mach dir das Leben nicht so einfach,

denn das ist es nicht.

Sei nicht so blind

und schau mir endlich in die Augen.

Sieh mich an!

Erkenne den Schmerz,

erkenne die Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Trau dich endlich.

Sieh mich an!

So lange hast du deine Augen verschlossen.

Wolltest die Wahrheit nicht sehen.

Sei endlich mutig,

wage den letzten Schritt.

Sieh mich an!

Schau in mein Tränenverzerrtes Gesicht.

Erkenne die Trauer,

erkenne das Flehen.

Sieh mich doch endlich an!

Ich bitte dich…

_By Josephine 2005_


	58. Tod einer Seele

**Tod einer Seele**

Makellos weiß,

fast wie Schnee.

Majestätisch, erhaben,

gleich einer Fee.

Das Herz jedoch heiß,

glühend vom Feuer.

Was keiner erkennt,

ist das Ungeheuer.

Es ist verborgen,

tief innen drin.

Niemand darf es sehen,

verstünde den Sinn.

Die Schönheit versteckt,

seit so langem schon.

Die düstere Seite,

erschaffen von Hohn.

Von Hass und Verachtung,

Lügen, Betrug.

Es war zu viel,

was diese Seele ertrug.

Keiner schaute hin,

als sie verschwand.

Die reine Seele,

die niemand erkannt.

Weiß wurde schwarz,

lebendig – tot.

Die Augen leer,

die weißen Hände rot.

Alles war fort,

alles verloren.

War diese Seele denn,

zum Verderben erkoren?

_By Josephine 2005_


	59. Auf ewig

**Auf ewig**

Auf ewig gefangen,

nun bist du mein.

Auf ewig gefangen,

so wird es sein.

Auf ewig gefangen,

immer allein.

Auf ewig gefangen,

das Leben nur Schein.

Auf ewig gefangen,

ohne ein Sein.

Auf ewig gefangen,

niemand hört dein Schrein.

Auf ewig gefangen,

niemals mehr frei.

Auf ewig gefangen,

das wirst du sein.

By Josephine 2005


	60. Abgrund

**Abgrund**

Ich stehe an den Klippen.

Kein Zurück.

Unter mir das rauschende Meer.

Krachend und grollend schlägt es gegen die Felsen.

Düster, undurchdringlich.

Über mit der blutrote Himmel.

Unendlich.

Kurz verharrt mein Blick,

ertrinkt in diesem Rot.

Rot wie Feuer.

Rot wie Blut.

Ich werde bluten,

werde brechen,

doch mein Entschluss steht fest.

Oder?

Flüsternde Winde.

Ziehen mich weiter nach vorne.

Nur noch ein Schritt,

ein kleiner.

Schmerz?

Verzweiflung?

Erlösung?

Ich schließe die Augen.

Habe Angst,

doch muss ich springen.

Jetzt.

Endlich.

Ich mache einen Schritt,

spüre den Wind durch mein Haar streicheln,

doch schlägt mein Körper nicht gegen die Felsen,

versinkt nicht leblos in den rauschenden Fluten.

Ich habe einen Schritt gemacht…

Zurück.

_By Josephine 2005_


	61. Verlorene Schwingen

**Verlorene Schwingen**

Die Seele geschändet,

den Leib missbraucht.

Das Feuer erloschen,

der Unsterblichkeit beraubt.

Weiß wurde Schwarz,

der Tag zur Nacht.

War es vorher Licht,

so wiegt nun Finsternis ihn sacht.

Den Weg verloren,

die Straße verlassen.

Ganz alleine nun,

in unheimlichen Gassen.

Keiner Schuld sich bewusst,

dennoch verbannt.

Hinab geworfen vom Himmel,

ab nun immer verkannt.

Wanderer der Welten,

Wanderer der Zeit.

Auf ewig verflucht,

von niemandem befreit.

Das Herz gestohlen,

Leere gelassen.

Nur noch die Hülle,

die alle hassen.

Wieso dieses Schicksal?

Wieso diese Qual?

So irreal ist alles,

so banal!

Ein Engel gewesen,

ein Geschöpf voller Licht.

Doch hinab gestoßen,

vor dieses Gericht.

Das Urteil gesprochen,

für ewig verdammt.

Kein Zurück mehr,

niemals mehr als Engel erkannt.

_By Josephine 2005_


	62. Stille

**Stille**

Schweige nun,

lausche leise,

sprich kein Wort,

gleich die Weise.

Kehre ein,

erforsche dich.

Findest du die Lösung,

oder nicht?

_By Josephine 2005_


	63. Worte

**Worte**

Einmal gesprochen,

einmal gesagt,

nicht geschwiegen,

zu viel gewagt.

Gesprochenes Wort,

es kommt nicht zurück,

es ist gesagt,

bringt's Unheil oder Glück.

_By Josephine 2005_


	64. Jahrmarkt

**Jahrmarkt**

Kinderlachen.

Bunte Lichter.

Überall.

Menschen.

Schubsen.

Schreien.

Eilen vorbei.

Ein kurzer Blick.

Schon vorüber.

Fröhliche Musik.

Ich höre sie nicht.

Bin taub,

inmitten diesen Lärms.

Drehe mich im Kreis.

Strudel aus Licht.

Dunkle Nacht.

Erhellt von Trug.

Der Geruch von Popcorn.

Süß.

Vergänglich.

Wie alles.

Schwankend.

Schwindelig.

Wohin?

Woher?

Schmerz.

Brennen.

Vorüber.

Immer noch diese Musik.

Kinderlachen.

Eilende Menschen.

Bunte Lichter.

Sanfte Winde.

Bald vergangen.

Nur eine Nacht im Jahr.

Der Jahrmarkt.

_By Josephine 2005_


	65. Fesseln

**Fesseln**

Klirrende Ketten.

Heisere Schreie.

Angst.

Verzweiflung.

Unschuldig,

dennoch verurteilt.

Verbannt in Finsternis.

Gebrandmarkt.

Verhallende Rufe.

Blutendes Fleisch.

Keine Hilfe.

Das Feuer erlischt.

Der Körper wird schwach.

Sinkt zu Boden.

Missbraucht.

Geschändet.

Blutig.

Die Augen stumpf.

Blut,

nur Blut.

Kein Herz.

Keine Seele.

Keine Hoffnung.

Nur Tod.

Verurteilt.

Unschuldig.

In Ketten gelegt.

Verbannt.

Wegen nichts.

Verachtet.

Gebrochen.

Alleine.

Nur Schmerz.

Sonst nichts.

Verloren.

In Dunkelheit.

Ertrunken.

In Hass.

Verbrannt.

Im Leid.

Gefesselt.

Auf ewig.

_By Josephine 2005_


	66. Dein Tod

**Dein Tod**

Tränen vermischt mit Regen und Wut,

vergossen im Leid, in Schmerzesglut.

Keiner sieht wie sie laufen langsam hinab,

wie sie lautlos versinken – in deinem Grab.

Ich schreie zum Himmel so voller Zorn,

habe es dir vor langer Zeit im Regen geschworn'.

Das ich bei dir bleibe für alle Zeit,

in Elend, Schmerz und Traurigkeit.

Doch du bist es nun, der mich hat verlassen,

mein Verstand weiß es, doch mein Herz kann's nicht fassen.

Du bist einfach gegangen ohne zu fragen,

ohne mit mir ein gemeinsames Leben zu wagen.

Was bloß ist es denn gewesen, was dich so sehr schmerzte?

Das Leid, welches niemals jemand ausmerzte?

Du nahmst meine Hilfe einfach nicht an,

ignoriertest mich, schwiegst, es war wie ein Wahn.

Ich verlor dich leise und immer mehr,

ich konnte dir nicht helfen, es schmerzte so sehr!

Zu sehen, wie du langsam vor mir zerbrachst,

weil du dein Leid nicht zu stoppen vermagst.

Nun bist du fort und ich ganz alleine,

stehe im Regen und vor deinem Grab und weine.

Ich lege eine Rose auf dein begrabenes Herz,

ach, ziehe deine geschundene Seele doch endlich himmelwärts!

_By Josephine 2005_


	67. Deatheater

**Deatheater**

Ich versprach dir Ansehen,

Wissen und Ruhm.

Unendliche Macht,

es gab kein Vertun.

Du warst noch so jung,

konntest die Schuld nicht ermessen.

Warst wie ihm Wahn,

vom Tod ganz besessen.

Ich gab dir die Macht,

die du so sehr begehrtest.

Schaute in dein Herz,

das du allen verwehrtest.

Vergiftete es,

ertränkte es in Wut.

Deine Augen wurden stumpf,

deine Seele voller Glut.

Kanntest nur noch Tod,

Verachtung und Nacht.

Hast nur noch Leid

und Schmerzen gebracht.

Verlangt habe ich niemals

Irgendetwas von dir.

Niemals ein Wort

und doch gehörtest du mir.

Denn heimlich, leise,

gleich den Schatten.

Nahm ich,

was einst alle hatten.

Die mir folgten,

die mir dienten.

Sich gleich wie du

immer mehr verlierten.

Du merkest nicht,

dass dir etwas fehlte.

Denn ich nahm sie mir,

deine reine Seele.

_By Josephine 2005_


	68. Hass

**Hass**

Ich hasse dich, weil dich alle mögen.

Ich hasse dich, wegen deinem Aussehen.

Ich hasse dich, wegen deinem Lachen.

Ich hasse dich, wegen deiner Stimme.

Ich hasse dich, wegen deiner Art.

Ich hasse dich, weil es dich gibt.

Ich hasse dich, weil du hast, was ich nicht habe.

_By Josephine 2005_


	69. Scheiterhaufen

**Scheiterhaufen**

Ich falle haltlos in wütende Flammen,

krümme den Körper – unsäglicher Schmerz.

Dennoch kann ich nicht entkommen,

alles brennt; mein Körper, mein Herz.

Nur noch Feuer um mich herum,

schreiende Menschen verlangen den Tod.

Wollen mich richten für unzähl'ge Taten,

halfen mir nicht in meiner Not.

Ein letzter Blick in den finsteren Himmel,

schwarz wie mein Tod, schwarz wie mein Leben.

Ich verlasse einsam diese unfaire Welt,

sie konnte mir nicht als Verachtung geben.

Mein Körper verbrennt in der roten Glut,

jubelnde Massen vermischt mit Schmerz.

Dann ist das alles endlich vorbei,

es bleibt stehen – mein gebrochenes Herz.

Ihr habt mich gerichtet ohne zu denken,

dass ich gar unschuldig bin.

Habt dadurch eure Seele dem Teufel verkauft,

alles verloren, ganz ohne Sinn.

Den Vertrag eurer eigenen Verdammnis geschaffen,

unterzeichnet mit meinem schwarzen Blut.

Brennen werdet auch ihr und sterben,

in der Hölle ewigen, brennenden Glut.

_By Josephine 2005_


	70. Zweite Chance

**Zweite Chance**

Ich wählte die Dunkelheit,

verließ das Licht.

War nicht bereit,

mich zu stellen dem Gericht.

Der Weg war einfach,

so dachte ich einst.

Doch das Leid war dreifach,

niemand sah, wenn du weinst.

Ich verlor meine Seele,

verlor mein Herz.

Alles, weil ich diesen Weg wählte,

empfand nur noch Schmerz.

Irgendwann war mir klar,

dass ich falsch gewählt.

Was sie sagten war wahr,

ich sei mit dem Tode vermählt.

Ich kniete mich nieder,

weinte blutige Tränen.

So schwer waren meine Lieder,

wenn sie es doch nur sähen!

Ich wurde erlöst,

schließlich von ihm.

Er hat mich getröstet,

ich fiel vor ihn hin.

Gelobte die Treue,

war bereit ihm zu dienen.

Zeigte endlich Reue,

ließ die Dunkelheit nicht siegen.

Sie greift heute noch nach mir,

will mich für ewig fassen.

Doch ich gehe nicht mit ihr,

habe diese Wege verlassen.

Ich wählte das Licht,

verließ die Dunkelheit.

Sieh nun in mein Gesicht,

denn zu ändern mich war ich bereit.

_By Josephine 2005_


	71. Lauf!

**Lauf**

Laufe, laufe,

immer fort.

Laufe schnell –

An einen anderen Ort.

Laufe, laufe,

immer schneller.

Beeile dich –

Es wird schon heller.

Laufe, laufe,

ohne Ruhe.

Laufe fort –

Durch leere Flure.

Laufe, laufe,

fliehe endlich.

Laufe rasch –

Der Mond, er senkt sich.

Laufe, laufe,

um dein Leben.

Laufe schnell –

Sonst wird es keine Nacht mehr geben.

Laufe, laufe,

gibt nicht nach.

Laufe hurtig –

Nur nicht gemach.

Laufe, laufe,

sonst bist du verloren.

Läufst du nicht –

Zum Sterben erkoren.

_By Josephine 2005_


	72. Verpasste Chance

**Verpasste Chance**

**Gedicht zu Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz**

Ich wollte nicht fliehen,

wollte nicht rennen.

Euch zur Hilfe eilen,

Treue bekennen.

Sie kamen mit Kälte,

mit Dunkelheit – Nacht.

Zerstörten alles,

haben nur Tod gebracht.

Ich wollte kämpfen,

endlich mutig sein.

Mich nicht verstecken,

nicht alleine sein.

Alles kam anders,

als es war geplant.

Ich half euch nicht,

ich hatte es geahnt.

Mein Mut war fort,

meine Vergangenheit da.

Ich fiel zurück,

die Finsternis war nah.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern,

dass sie mich umschloss.

Und was ich einst geschworen,

in schwarzem Blut vergoss.

Ich musste fliehen,

hatte keine Wahl.

Ich lief fort,

da war er wieder – der Wahn.

So verließ ich euch,

als ihr mich brauchtet.

Ließ euch im Stich,

als ihr nach mir schautet.

Ich flehe euch an,

vergesst es nicht.

Mein uraltes Versprechen;

mein eigen Gericht.

Ich lobte euch Treue,

bei meinem Blut.

Ich es auch noch so schwarz,

durchzogen von Wut.

Ich gab ein Versprechen,

für die Ewigkeit gemacht.

Ein keiner von euch

hätte das je gedacht.

Ich werde es halten,

erstehen aus der Nacht.

Wenn die Zeit gekommen

Und Sorge wiegt euch sacht.

Werde euch helfen,

werde siegen!

Mich niemals mehr,

in der Dunkelheit verlieren!

_By Josephine 2005_


	73. Der Halbblutprinz

**Der Halbblutprinz**

**Gedicht zu Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz**

Mich selbst verloren,

zur Verdammnis erkoren.

Das Licht verlassen,

irre ich in dunklen Gassen.

Ohne Reue getötet,

ohne Scham gewütet.

Seelen gebrochen,

mich in Finsternis verkrochen.

Leben vernichtet,

über den Tod gerichtet.

Die Unschuld verloren,

als Dämon neu geboren.

In Blut getränkt,

die Zweifel verdrängt.

Ein schwarzes Herz,

erfüllt von Schmerz.

Kein Weg mehr zurück,

keine Hoffnung, kein Glück.

Nur Tod und Leid,

doch nicht zur Umkehr bereit.

Zu stolz um zu büßen,

das Licht zu begrüßen.

Die Nacht zu verlassen

und mit ihr die dunklen Gassen.

Verdammt für ewig,

nicht tot, nicht lebendig.

Selbst so gewählt,

nie die Toten gezählt.

So wird es sein,

für immer allein.

Zum Geschöpf der Nacht,

habe ich mich selbst gemacht.

_By Josephine 2005_

* * *

_Silvermoonstone: _Vielen lieben Dank für deine ganzen Reviews, ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut als ich heute morgen nach fast 14 Tagen Urlaub wieder an meinem geliebten Computer saß ;-). Wegen deiner Stilfrage zu den beiden Gedichten, die etwas aus dem Rahmen springen: Nein, ich habe meinen Stil eigentlich nicht geändert, es waren Momentgedanken, die ich direkt aufgeschrieben habe und daher wirken sie vielleicht ein wenig anders. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht am Rand stehen, liegt einzig und alleine an meiner Schusseligkeit, denn ich habe vergessen, sie mittig zu schreiben...bitte entschuldige. Du scheinst meine Gedichte wirklich intensiv zu lesen, wenn dir so etwas auffällt...ich bin erstaunt! Vielen Dank! 


	74. Theater

**Theater**

Die Trauer verborgen

Hinter einer weißen Maske.

Ein Lachen gemalt –

Nicht real.

Versteckt den Schmerz

Hinter einer Fassade von Spaß.

Undurchbrochen.

Bisher.

Das Leid verborgen

Unter wallenden Gewändern.

Majestätisch schön –

Nicht real.

Versteckt die Schwäche

Hinter einer Fassade

Von Schönheit.

Undurchbrochen.

Bisher.

Der Schrei versteckt

Hinter einem geschlossenen Mund.

Stumme Freude –

Nicht real.

Versteckt die Hilflosigkeit

Hinter einer Fassade von Rollen.

Undurchbrochen.

Bisher.

Die Tränen verborgen

Hinter falschen Augen.

Funkeln –

Nicht real.

Versteckt die Trauer

Hinter einer Fassade von Theater.

Gebrochen.

Schon so oft.

_By Josephine 2005_


	75. Dämon

**Dämon**

Giere nach Blut,

giere nach Leid.

Unermessliche Wut,

bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Wandere durch Dunkelheit,

wandere durch Nacht.

Lache über euren Schrei,

habe ich doch den Tod gebracht.

Laufe durch Leichen,

laufe durch Blut.

Alles Gute muss weichen,

der brennenden Glut.

Ich bin ein Engel,

ich bin ein Dämon.

Ein verdammter Engel,

die Stimme voll Hohn.

Schwarze Schwingen,

Schwarze Augen.

Düstere Melodien singen,

nicht dem Licht vertrauen.

Wann ich dazu wurde,

wann ich den Weg wählte.

Mich die Dunkelheit nicht schonte,

mich mit dem Teufel vermählte.

Ich weiß es nicht mehr,

ich wusste es niemals.

Es ist zu lange her,

dass ich es einst vergaß.

So wandel' ich fort,

so wandel' ich ewig.

Am düsteren Ort,

nicht zu befreien mich fähig.

Dem Teufel ergeben,

dem Teufel verkauft.

So ist nun mein Leben,

es nimmt seinen Lauf.

_By Josephine 2005_


	76. Tanz auf meinem Grab

**Tanz auf meinem Grab**

Trotze der Trauer,

verjage den Schmerz.

Lass es nicht bluten,

dein unschuldig Herz.

Weine ja nicht,

vergieß keine Träne.

Schaue ins Licht,

vor dem ich mich grämte.

Tanz auf dem Grab,

lache und schreie.

Blicke nicht zurück,

sondern nach vorn – in die Weite.

Ich wünschte es mir,

bevor ich starb.

Der ewigen Kälte,

dem Tod erlag.

Du hattest genickt,

geschworen es mir.

Erinnere dich nun,

an das Versprechen von dir.

Tanz auf dem Grab,

lache und schreie.

Blicke nicht zurück,

sondern nach vorn - in die Weite.

So tanzt du endlich,

fort und fort.

Meine Seele ist frei,

zu verlassen diesen Ort.

Ich danke dir leise,

flüsternd im Wind.

Verschmelze im Licht,

wie ein unschuldig Kind.

Tanz auf dem Grab,

lache und schreie.

Blicke nicht zurück,

sondern nach vorn – in die Weite.

_By Josephine 2005_


	77. Maske

**Maske**

Die Tränen verborgen hinter schwarz gemalten Augen,

unfähig zu weinen.

Die Wut verborgen hinter weißer Schminke,

unfähig raus zu lassen.

Das Leid verborgen unter schwarzen Gewändern,

unfähig zu zeigen.

Der Schmerz verborgen unter langen Ärmeln,

unfähig aufzuhören.

Eine perfekte Maske aus schwarz,

unfähig abzulegen.

By Josephine 2005


	78. Ein Jahr

**Ein Jahr**

Ein Jahr ist es nun her,

dass ich meine Träume verloren habe.

Völlig unerwartet riss man mich heraus

aus meiner eigenen Welt,

nahm mir ohne zu fragen meine Hoffnungen.

Alles,

was mir blieb,

war ein Gefühl von Leere,

Bewusstlosigkeit.

Ohne zu fragen nahm man mir mein Herz,

riss es heraus und lachte darüber.

Lange lag ich am Boden.

Gebrochen.

Verlassen.

Niemand half mir auf,

reichte mir die Hand und zog mich aus dem Abgrund.

Ich war alleine.

Völlig alleine.

Heute,

ein Jahr später,

kommt mir alle vor wie ein Leben,

das weit zurück liegt.

Verdrängt.

In Vergessenheit gehüllt.

Und dennoch spüre ich sie noch,

die Leere.

Ein Teil von mir blieb im Abgrund,

schaffte es nicht,

sich zu befreien.

Dieser Teil fehlt und mit ihm mein Herz,

welches mir vor einem Jahr gebrochen wurde.

Die Scherben gingen verloren.

Werde ich sie jemals wieder finden?

_By Josephine 21.09.2005_


	79. Du siehst

**Du siehst**

Du siehst, was andere nicht sehen.

Du siehst meinen stummen Hilfeschrei.

Du weißt, was andere nicht wissen.

Du weißt von meiner Einsamkeit.

Du sagst, was andere nicht sagen.

Du sagst du willst mich halten.

Du spürst, was andere nicht spüren.

Du spürst, dass ich mich verliere.

Du schaffst, was andere nicht schaffen.

Aber dennoch schaffst du es nicht,

mich aus dem Abgrund zu ziehen.

_By Josephine 2005_


	80. Am Boden

**Am Boden**

Ich bin verloren.

Habe mich in der Dunkelheit verirrt.

Gefangen.

Zu kraftlos,

um mich zu befreien.

Wo ist der Weg?

Ich finde ihn nicht mehr.

Hilflos.

Schutzlos.

Ganz alleine.

In dieser Einsamkeit wende ich mich an dich.

Hilf mir!

Ich habe nichts mehr.

Bin mutlos.

Am Boden.

Gebrochen.

Verzweifelt stehe ich vor dir.

Ich flehe dich an mit leeren Händen.

Schreie stumm um Hilfe.

Lass mich nicht fallen.

Bitte halte mich.

Wirst du es tun?

_By Josephine 2005_


	81. Straßenlaterne

**Straßenlaterne****  
**  
Schwankende Gestalten um mich herum.  
Eilen vorbei wie Schatten.  
Lauernde Blicke treffen mich.  
Schauen hindurch.  
Ein kurzer Augenblick.  
Mehr nicht.  
Eine Welle aus Egoismus und Arroganz  
scheint mich zu begraben.  
Zeichen dieser Zeit!  
Ich schreie jeden von ihnen an.  
Reiche ihnen meine Hand.  
Ein Versuch,  
der Welle zu entkommen.  
Niemand hört mich.  
Niemand sieht mich.  
Sie sehen nur sich selbst.  
Gehen vorüber.  
Ich ertrinke mitten unter ihnen.  
Keiner bemerkt es.  
Sieht denn leeren Platz unter der Straßenlaterne.

Hat das Licht sie geblendet?

_By Josephine 2005_


	82. Was wirst du tun?

**Was wirst du tun?**

Was wirst du tun,

wenn ein Freund deine Hilfe braucht?

Was wirst du tun,

wenn ein Hilfloser den Arm nach dir ausstreckt?

Was wirst du tun,

wenn ein Mensch droht sich zu verlieren?

Was wirst du tun,

wenn ein Leben nutzlos erscheint?

Was wirst du tun,

wenn jemand den Sinn verloren hat?

Was wirst du tun,

wenn eine Seele zerbricht?

Was wirst du tun,

wenn du hättest helfen können,

es aber nicht getan hast?

_By Josephine 2005_


	83. Schein

**Schein**

Meine Worte verletzen dich,

du fühlst dich angegriffen.

Meine Gesten schmerzen dich,

du wendest dich von mir ab.

Meine Haltung vergrault dich,

du lässt mich einsam zurück.

Meine Augen flehen dich an:

Hilf mir!

Nimm mich in den Arm!

Übersehe mich nicht!

Du schaust mir nicht in die Augen

Und siehst die Tränen nicht.

_By Josephine 2005_


	84. Zu stolz

**Zu stolz**

Zu stolz um zu bitten,

zu stolz um zu geben.

Zu stolz um zu weinen,

zu stolz um zu lachen.

Zu stolz um zu verzeihen,

zu stolz um zu lieben.

Zu stolz um zu fühlen,

zu stolz um zu halten.

Zu stolz um zu fallen?

_By Josephine 2005_

* * *

_Abhaya: _Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du mir immer reviewst! Mittlerweile rechne ich sogar mit deinen Reviews, da ich im Moment sonst keine bekomme _schnüff _und du brauchst dich gar nicht zu schämen oder kurz zu fassen ;-). Ich freue mich immer über deine Zeilen! 


	85. Marmorner Engel

**Marmorner Engel**

Wächter aus Stein.

Jahrhunderte alt.

Geschliffen von Regen und Kälte.

Nicht gebrochen.

Den Glanz verloren.

Die Schwingen am Boden.

Dennoch aufrecht.

Die Hand schützend ausgestreckt.

Wächter der Knochen.

Längst vergangen.

Das Haupt zum Himmel erhoben.

Gott entgegen.

Überdauern die Zeit.

Für ewig geschaffen.

Die Schönheit verschwindet.

Verdeckt von den Spuren der Zeit.

Nicht verloren.

Ein Bote.

Ein Wächter.

Ein Engel aus Marmor.

Ein unsterbliches Wesen.

Gefangen in einer sterblichen Welt.

Unvergänglich.

Wachend.

Auf ewig.

_By Josephine 2005_


	86. Vielleicht

**Vielleicht**

Vielleicht wäre es besser,

wenn ich gar nicht da wäre.

Vielleicht wäre es besser,

wenn ihr mich niemals kennen würdet.

Vielleicht wäre es besser,

wenn mein Leben niemals begonnen hätte.

Vielleicht wäre es besser,

wenn ich diesen Fehler endlich korrigiere.

Vielleicht wäre es besser,

wenn ich beende,

was niemals hätte sein dürfen.

Vielleicht wäre es besser,

wenn ich euch endlich verlasse.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen,

hättet ihr mich jemals geliebt.

_By Josephine 2005_


	87. Schattenkind

**Schattenkind**

Von keinem gewollt,

von allen verachtet.

Geschlagen, getreten,

von keinem beachtet.

Verstoßen von allen,

beschimpft und verletzt.

Vertrieben so oft,

wie ein Tier gehetzt.

Hat kein zu Hause,

kennt kein Licht.

Lebt nur im Schatten,

kennt es anders nicht.

Empfing niemals Liebe,

Wärme und Schutz.

Lebt im Verborgenen,

zwischen Unrat und Schmutz.

Unerwünscht stets,

ist erst ein Kind.

Doch gebrochen schon oft,

von Menschen so blind.

Sahen nicht die Tränen,

bemerkten nicht den Schmerz.

Zerstörten immer mehr,

das kleine Kinderherz.

_By Josephine 2005_


	88. Siehst du denn nicht?

**Siehst du denn nicht?**

Siehst du die arme Frau,

die an dir vorüber geht denn nicht?

Die Augen stumpf vor Trauer,

der Körper abgemagert und krank.

Ein kurzer Blick und du gehst vorüber.

Siehst du das kleine Kind,

das an dir vorüber geht denn nicht?

Einsam und alleine kämpft es

sich durch die Masse.

Wird fortgerissen und geht unter.

Du siehst es nicht mehr und gehst weiter.

Siehst du die Gestalt im Schaufenster

denn nicht?

Genauso arm sie die Frau,

genauso einsam wie das Kind.

Sie schaut mit leeren Augen

in die Welt und ist blind für das Leid

und den Schmerz um sie herum.

Diese Person bist du,

doch auch jetzt gehst du einfach weiter.

_By Josephine 2005_


	89. Manchmal

**Manchmal**

Manchmal fühlt man sich einfach verlassen.

Niemand ist da, der einen versteht.

Niemand ist da, um dich in den Arm zu nehmen.

Manchmal fühlt man sich einfach traurig.

Nichts gibt es, was dich zum lachen bringt.

Nichts gibt es, was das Leben schöner macht.

Manchmal fühlt man sich einfach verletzt.

Es gibt niemanden, der deine Tränen trocknet.

Es gibt niemanden, der deine Wunden schließt.

Manchmal fühlt man sich einfach nur menschlich.

Du bist verlassen, traurig und verletzt,

dabei bemerkst du die Menschen nicht,

die dich lieben,

deinen Schmerz lindern

und ein Stück deines Weges im Leben mit dir gehen.

_By Josephine 2006_


	90. Was bleibt?

**Was bleibt?**

Ihr habt mir alles genommen,

was man einem Menschen nur nehmen kann.

Meinen Körper habt ihr gebrochen,

meinen Willen habt ihr gebrochen,

meine Seele habt ihr gebrochen.

Immer mehr wolltet ihr,

immer weniger blieb mir.

Aus einem Menschen,

nie gewollt,

nie akzeptiert,

nie geliebt,

habt ihr eine leere Hülle gemacht;

einen Schatten.

Selbst die Hülle habt ihr noch gebrochen,

entstellt und geschändet.

Was bleibt mir am Ende noch?

_By Josephine 2006_


	91. Gehalten

**Gehalten**

Ich drohte zu fallen,

den Weg zu verlassen.

Mich selbst zu verlieren,

mein Leben zu hassen.

Ich drohte zu zweifeln,

an Menschen und Worten.

Mich selbst zu verbannen,

an finsteren Orten.

Ich drohte zu stürzen,

die Kraft nicht zu haben.

Mich selbst zu befreien,

zu beenden meine Taten.

Ich drohte zu weinen,

schon so lange her.

Meine Schmerzen ertranken,

in einem salzigen Meer.

Ich drohte zu hassen,

die Menschen die mich hielten.

Sie zurückzuweisen,

so dass sie mit mir fielen.

Sie hielten mich fest,

ich stürzte nicht.

Schaue in den Spiegel,

und sehe mein Gesicht.

_By Josephine 2006_


	92. Zu spät befreit

**Zu spät befreit**

Jahrelang gefangen,

verborgen im Dunkeln.

Nicht mehr als ein Mythos,

über den Menschen munkeln.

Gewartet auf Erlösung,

auf den Tag des Lichts.

Wenn das Urteil zerbricht,

welches gesprochen wegen nichts.

Die Kraft schwand stetig,

der Körper zerbrach.

Der Wille blieb stark,

doch die Seele erlag.

Schon verloren geglaubt,

das Licht nicht gesehen.

Unfähig zu rühren,

auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen.

Aufgegeben dann,

als die Erlösung war nah.

So lange gewartet,

dass ich den Engel nicht sah.

_By Josephine 2006_


	93. Spiegelscherben

**Spiegelscherben**

Ich schaue in den Spiegel und sehe nichts.

Die Scherben liegen auf dem Boden,

so lange schon.

Getreten,

gebrochen,

übersehen.

Der Spiegel ist zersprungen in tausend Stücke,

es werden immer mehr.

Die scharfen Kanten schneiden ins Fleisch.

Mein eigenes.

Mein Blut auf meinen Spiegelscherben.

Niemand sieht es.

Niemand versucht,

den Spiegel wieder zusammen zu setzten.

Immer mehr Scherben,

immer mehr Blut,

immer mehr Schmerz.

Geschunden liegt mein Körper

inmitten dieser Scherben.

Meine blutigen Hände greifen

nach den Stücken,

versuchen verzweifelt sie wieder

zusammen zu setzen.

Zu schwach.

Mein Körper stirbt inmitten

der Scherben meiner Seele.

Getreten,

gebrochen,

übersehen.

_By Josephine 2006_


	94. Weinendes Herz

**Weinendes Herz**

Mein Herz weint blutige Tränen,

sucht dich überall

und bleibt doch einsam.

Fort. Du bist fort.

Hast mein Herz vor langer Zeit gebrochen,

doch die Scherben liebten dich weiter,

konnten einfach nicht aufhören.

Sie haben niemals die Hoffnung aufgegeben,

niemals eingesehen,

dass alles vorbei sein sollte,

ohne,

dass überhaupt etwas angefangen hatte.

Nun ist es vorbei.

Endgültig.

Unerwartet.

Gewusst,

doch niemals eingesehen.

Niemals geglaubt,

dass dieser Augenblick wirklich kommen würde.

Jetzt ist er da

und du bist fort.

Fort. Für immer.

Mein Herz weint blutige Tränen,

sucht dich überall

und bleibt doch einsam.

Es hat dich endgültig verloren

und damit sind auch die letzten Scherben gebrochen.

Dein Herz gehört einer anderen.

_By Josephine 2006_


	95. Ist es ein Verbrechen?

**Ist es ein Verbrechen?**

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich nach Geborgenheit zu sehnen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich nach einer Umarmung zu sehnen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich nach einem lieben Wort zu sehnen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich nach Liebe zu sehnen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich einsam zu fühlen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich verloren zu fühlen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich unverstanden zu fühlen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich nutzlos zu fühlen?

Ist es ein Verbrechen,

sich zu sehen und zu fühlen?

_By Josephine 2006_

* * *

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einmal allen ganz lieb danken, die meine Gedichte lesen, sie ernst nehmen und mir so liebe, wertvolle und auch lange Reviews schreiben! Danke! Es macht einen Fan Fiction Autoren wirklich glücklich, wenn die Leute nicht nur ihre Geschichten, sondern auch ihre Gedichte, die ja nicht überall gerne gelesen werden, lesen und so liebe Reviews schreiben, wie ihr es macht. Ich kann immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass sie euch so gut gefallen, doch ich freue mich wirklich sehr ! 


	96. Der letzte Kampf

**Der letzte Kampf**

Mein Leben lang gekämpft,

alle gegeben.

Für ein klein Bisschen Frieden,

für ein besseres Leben.

Den Schmerz ignoriert

und das Leid erduldet.

Mich niemals beklagt,

immer mehr verschuldet.

Wofür das alles?

Weshalb diese Qual?

Habe ich das verdient?

Hatte ich jemals die Wahl?

So lange gewartet,

so lange gewehrt.

Gegen unbekannte Dunkelheit,

welche kein Licht gewährt.

Bis zum Ende gehofft,

dass alles vergeht.

Das man mich nicht vergisst

und die Erinnerung verweht.

Ich bin einsam gestorben,

niemand war da.

Mein Tod war so schwarz,

wie mein Leben stets war.

_By Josephine 2006_


	97. Ewige Liebe

**Ewige Liebe**

Du hast Tränen in den Augen weil du weißt,

dass unsere Wege sich nun trennen.

Gestern waren wir zu jung,

heute ist es zu gefährlich

und morgen zu spät.

So lange haben wir gewartet,

so lange haben unsere Herzen geschrieen.

Noch ein letztes Mal wollte ich dich sehen,

bevor ich meine Augen für immer schließe

und mein Herz aufhört zu schlagen.

Meine Liebe ist ewig.

Ich habe keine Angst,

während ich ein letztes Mal deine Lippen berühre.

Sie schmecken salzig von deinen Tränen.

Unsere Seelen gehören zusammen,

für immer.

Ich werde dich nicht verlassen,

doch du musst mich loslassen.

Mein Körper stirbt in deinen Armen,

mein Herz jedoch lebt in dir weiter.

Mein Blick wird trüb,

mein Körper sinkt zu Boden.

Du hältst mich fest.

Mein letzter Atemzug gehört dir,

bevor meine Augen sich für immer schließen.

Ich werde auf dich warten,

egal wie lange es dauert.

Wir gehören zusammen

Und noch nicht einmal der Tod kann uns trennen.

_By Josephine 2005_

_Für Klaus_


	98. Alles, was ich jemals wollte

**Alles, was ich jemals wollte**

Alles, was ich jemals wollte,

ist eine Umarmung in Zeiten der Trauer.

Alles, was ich jemals wollte,

ist ein liebes Wort in Zeiten der Ignoranz.

Alles, was ich jemals wollte,

ist ein Freund in Zeiten der Einsamkeit.

Alles, was ich jemals wollte,

ist eine haltende Hand in Zeiten der Verlorenheit.

Alles, was ich jemals wollte,

ist ein kleines Lächeln in Zeiten des Hasses.

Alles, was ich jemals wollte,

ist ein kleines Bisschen Wärme in einer kalten Welt.

Alles, was ich jemals wollte,

habt ihr mir nicht gewährt.

_By Josephine 2006_


	99. Stumme Schreie

**Stumme Schreie**

Niemand,

außer du,

hat sie gesehen.

Niemand,

außer du,

wollte mir helfen.

Ich hatte damals nicht die Kraft

Um Hilfe zu bitten und

habe sie auch heute nicht.

Stumme Schreie zeigten meinen Schmerz,

doch niemand hörte sie.

Mein abgemagerter Körper,

meine stumpfen Augen,

meine kalte Stimme:

Sie alle waren stumme Schreie und

sind es auch heute noch.

Damals hast du sie gehört,

als andere taub waren.

Du hast sie gesehen,

als andere blind waren.

Du hast sie verstanden,

als andere sie nicht beachteten.

Heute bist du fort und

es gibt niemanden mehr,

der meine stummen Schreie hört.

Sie verhallen ungehört in der Dunkelheit und

Gehen verloren.

Ich mit ihnen.

_By Josephine 2006_


	100. Nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung

**Nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung**

Alles, was ich sagte,

gerät in Vergessenheit.

Alles, was ich tat,

zerrinnt wie Sand.

Alles, wofür ich kämpfte,

wird bedeutungslos.

Alles, woran ich glaubte,

wird zerstört.

Alles, was ich hoffte,

wird niemals wahr.

Ich gab mein Leben für einen ewigen Traum,

für eine verlorene Hoffnung,

für einen aussichtslosen Kampf.

Ich erduldete unerträglichen Schmerz,

brennende Einsamkeit und

ewigen Spott.

Habe mich selbst zu einem Geschöpf

der Nacht gemacht und

das Licht verlassen,

von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Alles gegeben und alles verloren,

alles erduldet und niemals gewehrt.

Alles vergebens und alles gelassen,

doch niemals die Erlösung gewährt.

_By Josephine 2006_

* * *

_Nun habe ich also die 100 erreicht und wenn ich mir meine Gedichte so ansehe, die ich in den letzten Jahren geschrieben habe (und dann ist die 100 auch noch so...seltsam...geworden), weiß ich nicht so genau, ob ich sie nun als positiv, negativ oder was weiß ich werten soll. Fest steht, dass einige davon einfach Gedanken sind, die mir im Kopf umher schwirrten und die ich versucht habe, in eine halbwegs lyrische Fassung zu bringen. Ob mir das gelingt, könnt eigentlich nur ihr entscheiden. Wie es bisher aussieht gefallen sie den Meisten von euch sehr und das ist für einen kleinen Autoren (wenn ich es wagen kann, mich so zu nennen) das größte Lob und ich hoffe, meine düsteren Gedanken ziehen euch nicht zu sehr runter. Ich denke einfach, das Leben, wenn man es so nennen kann, welches unser Severus führen muss hat kaum Licht und so sind auch meine Gedichte._

_Ich danke allen, die so lieb sind und mir Reviews schreiben, an dieser Stelle besonders Abhaya, die mir wirklich zu allen Gedichten Reviews schreibt. Danke! Natürlich auch an Gertrud - Eveline und alle, die meine Gedichte lesen, sich ihre Gedanken dazu machen, sich vielleicht sogar angesprochen fühlen und sie verstehen. Danke! Meine Gedichte sind mir sehr wichtig, da das eine oder andere auch ein wenig auf mich zugeschnitten ist (z. B. die mit Widmung) und ich danke euch, dass ihr sie lest und mich nicht auslacht._

_**All an jene, denen meine Gedichte so gut gefallen, dass ihr sie drucken, kopieren etc. möchtet: BITTE, BITTE fragt mich vorher, denn diese Gedichte sind mir zu wichtig, als das ich sie mir stehlen lassen will! Wenn ihr sie kopieren möchtet, dann fragt mich doch vorher bitte, man kann über alles reden, denke ich. Ihr möchtet doch auch nicht, dass eure Werke einfach so auf fremden Seiten erscheinen, oder? Sollte jemand einmal eines meiner Gedichte irgendwo sehen, wo von mir keine Spur ist, so bitte ich euch, mir dies per mail mitzuteilen. Das hat, wie ich finde, nichts mit petzen o.Ä. zu tun, einfach mit Courage und Ehrlichkeit! Bitte 'klaut' Dinge nicht einfach so, sondern fragt vorher. Ein kleiner Satz reicht schon und ich bin so frei von mir zu behaupten, dass ich niemandem den Kopf abreiße, wenn er fragt, ob er sich das eine oder andere Gedicht für auf die Festplatte kopieren darf. Ich hoffe sehr, ihr versteht das und denkt jetzt nicht, was ich für eine Irre bin, doch bei dem 100. Gedicht fiel mir dieser Punkt wieder einmal ein, da ich davor doch ein wenig Angst habe! Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis und ich hoffe sehr, euch jetzt nicht abgeschreckt zu haben ?**_

_GadRdF_

_Josephine_


	101. Ein Traum

**Ein Traum**

Geklammert an einen Traum,

der mir niemals Halt gegeben hat.

Gefallen durch einen Traum,

an den ich geglaubt habe.

Gehofft auf einen Traum,

der niemals real gewesen ist.

Gelitten für einen Traum,

der mit nichts gegeben hat.

Geglaubt an einen Traum,

den man mir einfach geraubt hat.

Alles gegeben für einen Traum,

der niemals in Erfüllung gegangen ist.

Gebrochen von einem Traum,

der nur genommen hat.

Gestorben für einen Traum,

der stets hoffnungslos gewesen ist.

Geträumt einen Traum,

der auf ewig mein Leben sein wird.

_By Josephine 2006_


	102. Als hätte es mich niemals gegeben

**Als hätte es mich niemals gegeben**

Meine Kraft ist am Ende,

ich kann nicht mehr.

Mein Körper sinkt zu Boden,

ertrinkt in einem blutigen Meer.

Bis zum Ende standhaft,

niemals aufgegeben.

Nun endgültig gebrochen,

keine Kraft mehr zum leben.

Den Willen gebrochen,

den Halt verloren.

Die Ketten akzeptiert,

niemals neu geboren.

Gefallen am Ende,

gebrochen die Schwingen.

Sterblich geworden,

durch unzählige Klingen.

Der Glanz erlischt,

das Licht vergeht.

Der Körper verschwindet,

vom Winde verweht.

Schließlich bleibt nichts

von meinem verlorenen Leben.

Es ist,

als hätte es mich niemals gegeben.

_By Josephine 2006_


	103. Herz aus Eis

**Herz aus Eis**

Ihr sagt, ich hätte ein Herz aus Eis,

weil ich so anders bin.

Ihr sagt, ich hätte ein Herz aus Eis,

weil ich so gefühllos bin.

Ihr sagt, ich hätte ein Herz aus Eis,

weil ich so abweisend bin.

Ihr sagt, ich hätte ein Herz aus Eis,

weil ich so verletzend bin.

Ihr sagt, ich hätte ein Herz aus Eis,

weil ich so einsam bin.

Doch ich sage,

euer Spott, eure Abweisung

und euer Hass sind es,

die dieses Herz gefrieren lassen

und nichts als Eis zurücklassen.

Ihr sagt, ich hätte ein Herz aus Eis,

doch welches Herz habt ihr?

_By Josephine 2006_


	104. Nie erkannt

**Nie erkannt**

Ich habe deine Schönheit nie erkannt.

Hielt deine Augen für leer,

deine Stimme für kalt.

Ich habe deine Maske nie erkannt.

Hielt dein dunkles Erscheinen für Arroganz,

deine Gesten für verletzend.

Ich habe deinen Hilferuf nie erkannt.

Habe die flehenden Augen

und die gebrochene Stimme

nicht sehen wollen.

Ich habe deinen Schmerz nie erkannt.

Habe den geschundenen Körper

und die kraftlosen Gesten

nicht sehen wollen.

Nie erkannt,

nie geholfen,

nie gewollt.

_By Josephine 2006_


	105. Kennst du den Schmerz?

**Kennst du den Schmerz?**

Kennst du den Schmerz

von Einsamkeit?

Kennst du den Schmerz

von unendlichem Leid?

Kennst du den Schmerz

von vergangenen Tagen?

Kennst du den Schmerz

von erneutem Versagen?

Kennst du den Schmerz

von Hilflosigkeit?

Kennst du den Schmerz

von Verlorenheit?

Kennst du den Schmerz

von verlorenen Taten?

Kennst du den Schmerz

von finsteren Jahren?

Kennst du den Schmerz

Der niemals vergeht?

Kennst du den Schmerz

Der ewig besteht?

_By Josephine 2006_


	106. Warum?

**Warum?**

Warum nur fühl' ich mich so einsam?

Warum nur ist so leer mein Herz?

Hab' ich verdient ein solches Leben?

Hab' ich verdient einen solchen Schmerz?

Warum nur fühl' ich mich so verlassen?

Warum nur bin ich selbst so klein?

Hab' ich verdient dies Los zu ziehen?

Hab' ich verdient diese endlose Pein?

Warum nur fühl' ich mich gebrochen?

Warum nur ist mein Leben so?

Hab' ich verdient gar so zu enden?

Hab' ich verdient dies Nirgendwo?

Warum nur rettet mich denn keiner?

Warum nur schaut ihr alle fort?

Hab' ich verdient dies ewige Leiden?

Hab' ich verdient diesen finsteren Ort?

Warum nur habt ihr nie geholfen?

Warum nur habt ihr es ignoriert?

Hab' ich verdient diese Art zu sterben?

Hab' ich verdient, dass ich mich selbst verlier?

Warum nur war ein Schicksal düster?

Warum nur war mein Tod der Schmerz?

Hab' ich verdient dies elende Ende?

Hab' ich verdient dies gebrochene Herz?

_By Josephine 2006_


	107. Der Moment ist vorbei

**Der Moment ist vorbei**

Kaum kannst du verstehen was passiert,

bist du dir bewusst, dass du lebst,

dann ist es schon zu spät

und der Moment vorbei.

Die Chance vertan und ein für alle mal verloren,

ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Kaum kannst du sprechen,

deinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen,

dann ist es schon zu spät

und der Moment vorbei.

Die Chance vertan und ein für alle mal verloren,

ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Kaum kannst du fühlen,

Schmerz und Leid empfinden,

dann ist es schon zu spät

und der Moment vorbei.

Die Chance vertan und ein für alle mal verloren,

ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Kaum kannst du lieben,

anderen Menschen dein Herz öffnen,

dann ist es schon zu spät

und der Moment vorbei.

Die Chance vertan und ein für alle mal verloren,

ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Kaum kannst du sterben,

das Leben für immer verlieren,

dann ist es schon zu spät

und der Moment vorbei.

Die Chance vertan und ein für alle mal verloren,

ohne es überhaupt versucht zu haben.

Du hast gelebt ohne zu verstehen,

ohne zu sprechen,

ohne zu fühlen,

ohne zu lieben

und hattest doch kein Leben.

_By Josephine 2006_


	108. Die letzte Träne

**Die letzte Träne**

So lange hast du deinen Tränen nicht gestattet,

gesehen zu werden.

Hast sie verdrängt

und damit den Schmerz

tief in deinem Herzen verschlossen.

Nicht gemerkt,

wie er dich von innen heraus zerstörte

und du drohtest,

dich selbst endgültig zu verlieren.

Fast zu spät hattest du keine Kraft mehr,

deinen Schmerz und deine Trauer zu verstecken.

Du hast geweint.

Das erste Mal in deinem Leben geweint.

Noch heute spürst du die brennende Spur

auf deinen Wangen,

doch die Erinnerung verblasst bereits.

Es war das erste Mal,

dass du geweint hast.

Es war das letzte Mal,

dass du geweint hast.

Niemand war da für dich,

um dich in den Arm zu nehmen,

um deinen Schmerz zu besiegen,

um deine Tränen zu trocknen.

Du warst alleine

und deine Tränen fielen ungesehen auf

Deine blutigen Hände.

Die Tränen haben den Schmerz nicht gebrochen,

deine Einsamkeit nicht besiegt

oder die Dunkelheit verjagt.

Sie waren ein Zeichen,

welches niemand gesehen hat.

Ein Zeichen,

welches niemand sehen wollte.

Ein Zeichen,

welches niemand mehr wird sehen können,

denn mit deiner letzte Träne

ging auch dein letzter Traum verloren.

_By Josephine 2006_

* * *

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht an dieser Stelle besonder an Abhaya, die mir wirklich zu jedem Gedicht ein Review schreibt und sie wirklich liest. Also ihr wisst schon, was ich mit wirklichem Lesen meine, nicht wahr ;-) ? Danke, Abhaya! 

Natürlich auch ein liebes Dankeschön an alle anderen Leser und Reviewer, es ist mir besonders bei meinen Gedichten wichtig, dass sie gelesen werden! Danke!

Ein kleine Anmerkung noch: Die Form meiner Gedichte sieht leider immer so gleich und teilweise auch unpassend aus, weil diese Seite hier keine Strophen anzunehmen scheint, sollte Interesse an den Originalfassungen bestehen (also mit Strophen, Absätzen etc.) könnt ihr auch gerne mal auf fanfiktion.de nachschauen, dort update ich jedoch nicht so zeitig Gedichte wie hier, da sie dort nicht so sehr zu interessieren scheinen :-(.

Eure

Josephine


	109. Lass’ dich nicht verbiegen!

**Lass' dich nicht verbiegen!**

Lass' dir die Flügel niemals nehmen,

lass' nicht zu, dass man sie bricht.

Dies allein, das ist DEIN Leben,

dies allein ist dein Gesicht.

Lass' dir die Freiheit niemals nehmen,

lass' nicht zu, dass man sie raubt.

Dies allein, das ist DEIN Leben,

dies allein hast du geglaubt.

Lass' dir die Hoffnung niemals nehmen,

lass' nicht zu, dass man sie nimmt.

Dies allein, das ist DEIN Leben,

dies allein von dir bestimmt.

Lass' dir den Willen niemals nehmen,

lass' nicht zu, dass man ihn bricht.

Dies allein, das ist DEIN Leben,

dies allein ist ihr Gericht.

Lass' dir die Flügel niemals nehmen,

lass' nicht zu, dass sie dich biegen.

Dies allein, das ist DEIN Leben

und irgendwann,

dann WIRST du fliegen!

_By Josephine 2006_


	110. Nur ein Schatten

**Nur ein Schatten**

Bin nur ein Schatten ohne Leben,

einsam stets in meinem Sein.

Kann euch nicht mehr vieles geben,

meine Härte war nur Schein.

Bin gebrochen schon so lange,

habe keinen Willen mehr.

Tränenüberströmte Wange,

doch die Augen sind so leer.

Abgezehrt der bleiche Leib,

wund geschlagen und geschändet.

Bedeckt mit einem roten Kleid,

die Seel' schon lang' an ihn verpfändet.

Aufgegeben und verlassen,

liege ich in meinem Blut.

Kann noch nicht einmal mehr hassen,

erloschen ist der Seele Glut.

Bin zum Sterben auserkoren,

habe keine Hoffnung mehr.

Bin in alle Zeit verloren,

denn meine Schuld,

sie war zu schwer.

_By Josephine 2006_

* * *

Ich danke allen ganz lieb, die mir zu meinen Gedichten Reviews schreiben!

_schüchtern in die Runde winkt_


	111. Meine Wege

**Meine Wege**

Einsam geh' ich meiner Wege,

ohne Hoffnung, ohne Glück.

Kann nicht sagen ob ich lebe,

schaue niemals mehr zurück.

Bin so einsam und verloren,

in den Nächten dieser Welt.

Wurd' schon einsam hier geboren,

ganz auf mich allein' gestellt.

Kenn' keine Wärme, keine Liebe,

lebe ohne jeden Glauben.

Kenn' nur rücksichtslose Diebe,

die mir selbst die Seele rauben.

Bin gefallen schon so oft,

gefangen hat mich niemals einer.

Hab' so lange stets gehofft,

doch gehalten hat mich keiner.

Mich verloren in der Trauer,

aufgegeben schließlich ganz.

Erschuf mir eine kalte Mauer,

verlor mein Lächeln, meinen Glanz.

So geh' ich weiter meiner Wege,

einsam, gebrochen, ungeliebt.

Kann nicht sagen ob ich lebe

und ob mich irgendeiner liebt.

_By Josephine 2006_


	112. Trümmer meines Lebens

**Trümmer meines Lebens**

Steh' in den Trümmern meines Lebens,

kalte Steine – karges Land.

Meine Hoffnung war vergebens,

die mich an dies Leben band.

Niemand hat es interessiert,

wenn ich falle, mich verliere.

So viel Falsches ist passiert,

weil ich nur nach Liebe gierte.

Fand Verachtung, fand den Tod,

fand die ersehnte Liebe nicht.

Nahm die Hand, die sich mir bot,

zerkratzte mir nur mein Gesicht.

Nahm sich alles ohne fragen,

ließ zurück ein totes Leben.

Hörte nicht mein traurig' Klagen,

habe ihr zu viel gegeben.

Flehte mit den Augen stumm,

nach Erlösung und nach Halt.

Doch die Menschen waren dumm,

ihre Herzen ach so kalt.

Halfen nicht wo sie es sollten,

lachten nur und gingen fort.

Mein Leid war es, was sie wollten,

ließen mich an diesem Ort.

Noch heute steht' ich in den Trümmern,

einsam und allein gelassen.

Wolltet euch nie um mich kümmern,

und dennoch kann ich euch nicht hassen.

_By Josephine 2006_


	113. Schwarze Schwingen

**Schwarze Schwingen, nie gewollt**

Schwarze Schwingen, nie gewollt,

einst gegeben ohne Fragen.

Konnte mich nicht einmal wehren,

musst' sie fortan ewig tragen.

Mehr ein Fluch als wie ein Segen,

der mich ewig an sie bindet.

Kann nicht fliehen, nicht entkommen,

meine letzte Kraft – sie schwindet.

Bin in Ketten ich gelegt,

verdammt, für alle Zeit zu dienen.

Wollte nie, dass es geschieht,

doch kann ich nicht einmal mehr fliegen.

Verflucht für immer nur zu richten,

niemals mehr zu lieben einen.

Geh' ich einsam meiner Wege,

bin nur noch fähig selbst zu leiden.

Weine stumm die bittren Tränen,

niemand sieht sie, rettet mich.

Ewig geh'n sie nur vorüber,

seh'n in meine Augen nicht.

Schwarze Schwingen, nie gewollt,

nahmen mir mein kläglich Leben.

Ließen nichts als Schmerz und Leid,

haben niemals Trost gegeben.

_By Josephine 2006_

* * *

Nach längerer Zeit endlich noch mal ein Gedicht von mir! Tut mir Leid, wenn ich so lange keines mehr gepostet habe, doch im Moment schreibe ich mehr an meinen Geschichten als dass mir Gedichte einfallen..._grübel_...naja, vielleicht ändert sich das ja auch wieder...

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer an dieser Stelle und besonders an Abhaya, die immer reviewt. Danke!

Diese Gedicht gehört übrigens wieder einmal zu einer Kurzgeschichte von mir, die hoffentlich auch bald folgen wird ;-)! Falls Interesse besteht sie zu lesen, würde ich mich natürlich über Reviews freuen _smile_...!


	114. Das, wonach ich mich stets sehnte

**Das, wonach ich mich stets sehnte**

Habe meinen Weg verloren,

meine Seele weggegeben.

Mich selbst zum Diener auserkoren,

gab' ich auf mein freies Leben.

Erkannte meinen Fehler spät,

bereute erst, als ich es musste.

Hatt' nur Leid und Tod gesät,

weil ich es nicht besser wusste.

Viele starben nur durch mich,

hatt' den Teufelspakt geschlossen.

Sah' mir selbst nie ins Gesicht,

hatte früh mein Herz verschlossen.

Dachte nie an falsche Wege,

dachte nie an meine Schuld.

Es war so falsch, wonach ich strebte,

lebte in des Teufels Huld.

Fast zu spät erkannte ich,

meinen Fehler – so lang her.

Stellte mich endlich dem Gericht,

widersetzte mich dem dunklen Heer.

Schwörte einen neuen Schwur,

gab dem Licht den Rest der Seele.

Wünsche mir es wäre nur,

das, wonach ich mich stets sehnte.

_By Josephine 2006_

* * *

_Gertrud:_ Rostig? Ich muss zugeben, ich wusste zuerst nicht, ob ich das lustig nahm oder mich darüber gekränkt fühlte...eigentlich weiß ich es jetzt immer noch nicht ;-)...aber freut mich, dass meine übliche Trauer und Düsternis wenigstens drin war ;-). Ich denke, ein Gedicht kann sich nicht immer so perfekt reimen wie das andere, oder? ;-) 

_Abhaya:_ Danke für dein liebes Feedback! Die Geschichte war noch nicht bei meiner Beta, aber sie kommt noch!


	115. Mitternachtszug

**Mitternachtszug**

Es ist dunkel draußen.

Später Abend.

Fast schon Nacht.

Bunt flackert das grelle Licht

Der Neonlaternen durch die Fenster.

Spenden keine Wärme.

Es ist kalt.

Bilder ziehen vorbei.

Kaum wahrgenommen

Sind sie schon wieder vorbeigezogen.

Lichter am Horizont.

Eine Stadt.

Rauch steigt in die Luft.

Es ist kalt.

Die Menschen schauen ausdruckslos

Aus den Fenstern.

Wirken wie Puppen.

Bewegungslos.

Emotionslos.

Leblos.

Das stetige Rattern der Schienen.

Festgelegte Wege.

Keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Dunkler Himmel.

Keine Sterne.

Kalte Lichter.

Ziehen vorüber.

Kommen wieder.

Grelles Neonlicht.

Es ist kalt.

_By Josephine 2006_


	116. Vampirskuss

**Vampirskuss**

Segen und Fluch,

Wohltat und Sünde gleichermaßen.

Eine Berührung –

Brennend wie Feuer,

kalt wie Eis.

Verboten.

Und dennoch gewollt.

Mehr.

Bitte.

Verlangen steigert sich

Zu Sucht.

Eine Berührung –

Brennend wie Feuer,

kalt wie Eis.

Einfach fallen lassen.

Nicht mehr denken.

Nur noch fühlen.

Zügellos.

Leidenschaftlich.

Fast schon sanft.

Eine Berührung –

Brennend wie Feuer,

kalt wie Eis.

Verzweiflung.

Nicht aufhören.

Bitte nicht.

Mehr.

Noch ein letztes Mal

Diesen Fluch genießen.

Diesen Segen.

Spüren.

Leben.

Eine Berührung –

Brennend wie Feuer,

kalt wie Eis.

Verblasst.

Fast vergessen.

Entschwunden mit den

ersten Sonnenstrahlen.

Sehnsucht.

Einsamkeit.

Eine Berührung –

Brennend wie Feuer,

kalt wie Eis.

_By Josephine 2006_

* * *

Danke an Gertrud und Latriviata für eure Reviews _knuddel _! 


	117. Teufelstanz

**Teufelstanz**

Siehst auf deine Hände nieder,

wo die Schuld so deutlich steht.

Schreist verzweifelt immer wieder,

„Geht! Ihr bösen Geister…Geht!"

Willst nicht sehen deine Taten,

willst nicht sehen ihren Schmerz.

Willst nicht hören was sie fragten,

willst nicht spür'n dein einsam Herz.

Nur vergessen willst du endlich,

deine Taten – so lang her.

Waren sie auch noch so schändlich,

willst nicht erinnern – niemals mehr.

Doch deine Hände lügen nicht,

zeigen sie doch alles dar.

Schau dir selbst ins Angesicht,

wie es ist und wie es war.

Das Blut so deutlich eingebrannt,

in deine Seele so tief drin.

Raubt es dir gar den Verstand,

nimmt deinem Leben allen Sinn.

Du hast verschuldet ihren Tod,

hast dich selber einst verdammt.

Hast nicht gesehen ihre Not,

hast Mitleid – Güte – nie gekannt.

Hast dich verloren schließlich ganz,

bis heute niemals mehr gefunden.

Tanzt mit dem Teufel deinen Tanz,

der deine Seele so geschunden.

Wiegst dich sacht in seinen Armen,

durch die Nächte dieser Welt.

Hast bis heute kein Erbarmen,

ganz auf dich allein gestellt.

So wird aus einer Nacht ein Jahr,

und aus dem Jahr die Ewigkeit.

Nichts ist mehr wie es mal war,

warst zur Umkehr nie bereit.

_By Josephine 2006 _

* * *

_seufz _Wieso kann man hier eigentlich immer noch keine Abschnitte bzw. Strophen machen? Das sieht soooo schrecklich und unüberdacht aus... _grummel_

Bitte verzeiht, dass ich Lyrik-mäßig in der letzten Zeit so rar war...ich weiß aus nicht genau, woran das lag (wenn man man von ständigem Zeitmangel absieht), aber ich versuche, mich zu bessern...

Ein liebes Dankeschön an die treuen Leser! Ihr seid die Besten ;-)!


	118. Abschied

**Abschied**

Immer mehr entschwindest du,

meiner Berührung – meinem Blick.

Tust einfach nichts und lässt es zu,

schaust nicht einmal mehr zurück.

Will dich halten, will dich fassen,

dreh' dich nur noch ein Mal um!

Kannst mich doch nicht so verlassen!

Doch deine Lippen bleiben stumm.

Kehrst nicht um, bist bald verschwunden,

nichts erinnert mehr an dich.

Alles, was uns einst verbunden,

verschwindet in des Meeres Gicht.

Die Wellen tragen deine Spuren,

mit sich fort für alle Zeit.

Ohne dich bin ich verloren,

bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Der Wind weint leise nur um dich,

kann mich nicht trösten – niemals mehr!

Schau mir noch einmal ins Gesicht. -

Warum fällt dir das so schwer?

Ich gehe meinen letzten Weg,

in die Tiefen dieser Welt.

Verlass' des Lebens sichren Steg,

diese Wahl hab' ich gefällt.

Seh' nicht mehr die Tränen dein,

höre nicht dein leises Klagen.

Am Riff zerschellt mein tot Gebein,

konnt' die Last nicht mehr ertragen.

_By Josephine 2006_


	119. Der Trick

**Der Trick**

Schau' in meine kalten Augen,

siehst du ihren toten Blick?

All' das Leben, das sie raubten,

erkennst du endlich meinen Trick?

Verbarg die Tränen stets mit Feuer,

lodernd brannte es in mir.

Gab' mich nur als Ungeheuer,

als wildes, unbarmherzig' Tier.

Diesen Trick, ich konnt' ihn gut,

lernte ich schon früh im Leben.

Verbarg den Schmerz gekonnt mit Wut,

die Angst mit falschem, dunklem Streben.

Dieser Trick war stets mein Schutz,

alles, was ich euch je zeigte.

Saht das Elend, saht den Schmutz,

saht nicht, dass ich stets verweilte.

Lebte so mein dunkles Leben,

stets verloren, nie geliebt.

Wandelte auf dunklen Wegen,

stets verlassen, nie gesiegt.

Schau' in meine kalten Augen,

siehst du ihren toten Blick?

Sag' mir, kannst du sie anschauen,

und erkennen meinen Trick?

_By Josephine 2007 _


	120. Der Eid

**Der Eid**

Ein Versprechen, einst gegeben,

war der Untergang – war Tod.

Nahm hinfort das reine Leben,

färbte die weißen Hände rot.

Sein Leben hat es so vernichtet,

die Seele tausend Mal gebrochen.

So hat es ihn zum Tod gerichtet,

das Versprechen, einst gesprochen.

Dieser Eid mit Blut besiegelt,

galt in alle Ewigkeit.

Die Tür zurück war fest verriegelt,

zur Umkehr er nicht mehr bereit.

So war er dazu auserkoren,

stets zu suchen, nie zu finden.

War zu diesem Zweck geboren,

sich in des Teufels Arm zu winden.

Die Zeit verging der Eid bestand,

genommen hat er sich das Leben.

Dabei hat er nicht erkannt,

dass es falsch war, dieses Streben.

Denn der Eid, den er geschworen,

gilt bis ans Ende aller Zeit.

Dazu war er auserkoren,

dazu war er nie bereit.

_By Josephine 2007_

* * *

_Gertrud - Eveline: _Freut mich, wenn dir mein letztes Gedicht gefallen hat ;-). Im Moment scheint es leider so, als würden mir neue Kapitel leichter von der Hand gehen als Gedichte...aber das ändert sich sicher auch wieder und wenn die wenigen immerhin noch gelesen werde, freut es mich umso mehr. Danke für dein Review! 


	121. Alles hingegeben

**Alles hingegeben**

Gab mein Leben für so viele,

ohne jemals mich zu retten.

Verlor dabei die eignen Ziele,

legte mich gar selbst in Ketten.

Verdammte mich zu ew'gem Leiden,

ohne jemals laut zu schreien.

Verdammte mich stets zu verweilen,

keine Träne je zu weinen.

Gab mich auf für euer Leben,

in der Finsternis der Nacht.

Tödlich war mein falsches Streben,

das, zu dem ich mich gemacht.

Rettete so viele Seelen,

meine konnte ich nicht fassen.

Hab' euch alles frei gegeben,

jenen, die mich so sehr hassten.

Engel bin ich euch gewesen,

nie erkannt und doch geflogen.

Teufel, Kreatur des Bösen,

mich selbst für euer Heil verbogen.

Verloren habe ich den Krieg,

um meine Seele und mein Leben.

Schenkte euch den teuren Sieg,

hab' euch alles hingegeben.

_By Josephine 2007_

* * *

_Gertrud-Eveline:_ Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Freut mich, wenn meine Gedichte dir noch immer gefallen ;-)... 


End file.
